Hoping to Heal
by Jazabels
Summary: Bella loves Edward, Edward loves Bella, neither know about the other. Will these two become one when something is taken away from Bella's mind & body with out her permission?
1. Trouble Begins

**I don't own the characters, they belong to the Wonderful Stephanie Meyers…**

**I strongly suggest Discretion for this chapter, Mild Violence.**

**I am sorry if this effects anyone in any way. The events in this chapter as well as the rest of the story are based on real life events. **

_***BPV***_

Tonight was the big end of school year party down at La Push First Beach on the reservation. They threw the same party every year at the end of the school year. It was to celebrate the start of summer. I really wasn't in the mood to go but Jake and Alice really wanted us to go so I said fine. I told them that we could go for a few hours and then I was heading home.

I have lived with the Cullen family for that last two years. My dad Charlie died in the line of duty while trying to rescue a lady being held at gun point during a bank robbery or so the police force told us. My dad was the Chief of Forks Police and a true hero to me. I was dealing with his death but my mom, well she wasn't doing to hot and it reflected on me. She was suffering from depression. A neighbor who thought they were helping called child services and told them that my mom was neglecting me, which wasn't the case. Child services decided that my mom needed to be admitted to the hospital for help, it just so happen that Carlisle was the one to admit her. Since I was left to Carlisle and Esme Cullen or so my parents wills said, the judge ruled in our favor and I moved in with the Cullen family a month after my mom was admitted and 4 months after my dad died.

Carlisle ended up prescribing me some Zoloft for my depression that I was going through. Its funny that he knew I had it yet I didn't. Everyone helped me in their own little way, but Alice and Edward were there for me the most. I don't think I would have made it if they weren't there for me. Then there was Jacob. He helped me by just being the goofy kid he always was. We then started dating but that didn't last very long seeing as he wanted to move our relationship up to the next level but I wasn't ready for that. We've been better friends ever since. The only one who had a problem with us dating was Edward but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why.

I let Rosalie and Alice play dress up with me for the party. I wore a light blue halter top with a black mini skirt that I thought was way to small for me. But they insisted that it looked great. They even did my hair and makeup, nothing to bad, they didn't over do it with my make up for which I was grateful for. I threw on a pair of black flip flops and headed down stairs. The guys were waiting for us as usual.

Jacob had a huge smile on his face, but it was Edward's face that I was looking for. Yes I was going to the party with Jacob but I had a huge crush on Edward, ever since 9th grade, though I never told anyone except Alice. I believed that Edward didn't think of me that way, I was just another baby sister to him, just like I was to Emmett, my big over protective brother. I smiled at that thought.

Edward's face was blank, like he was trapped in his own head. I wondered what he was thinking about that had him look like that. We headed out and climbed into the cars. We needed more then one but Edward insisted that he would be the one to not drink so he could take our drunk asses home when we either were ready to leave or had to much to drink. I loved how he liked to look out for us. We headed for the reservation.

Edward parked once we were there and we all headed to the bonfire as one big group which is how we always arrived to places. Rarely did we ever go to a party with just 2 or 3 people. It was always the big group, it was the safer route. The night was young and we were young so I had a shot with Alice and Jasper, but just the one. After that I was drinking plain soda. Jacob would get me a refill when I was out. Edward wondered over to us and said he was leaving. I assumed he was leaving with Jessica since she was all over him but he looked like he was leaving alone.

Jacob and I were dancing when some trouble started. Well, when I say dancing, I mean dry humping to whatever hip hop song was on. I mean, we weren't the only ones who was doing it so I didn't think anything about it. But then Paul and Sam showed up and was saying some nasty things to Jacob about me and that's when the dizziness hit me. I could hardly stand and I was getting drowsy. Jacob grabbed my arm tight to keep me standing. I told him we should head to his house so I could lay down and so either Billy or Jacob could call Carlisle. We walked to walk to Jacob's since we weren't that far away. Well Jake walked while half carrying me. I started slurring my words and Jacob just kept saying that we were almost there and he would get me some help. That's when we ran into both Paul and Sam. They were smiling and laughing, clearly they were either high or drunk. Not something new for those guys, they're known for it.

One of them grabbed me and I was able to jerk out of his grip. Jacob pulled me to him and yelled out something. There were words shared and more laughing. I could not understand anything that was being said, I think my hearing was going. Jake let go of me to go after one of them and that's when the other grabbed me before I hit the ground. I heard more yelling but couldn't make out the words. Next thing I knew I was being pulled into the woods, well more like being dragged because who ever had a hold of me was pulling me and trying to pick me up at the same time. I gather that we walked threw some type of water since I felt something cold and wet on my legs. I was then pushed to the ground and felt a body over me licking my neck. He was laughing and saying something about something is going to feel good. I truthfully didn't want to know what he was talking about. I just wanted to get back to either Jacob or the gang.

I felt my top being untied in the back and being brought down to expose my breast. I tried to move my arms but they felt very heavy next to my body. I couldn't fight back, my arms felt helpless. His hands continued to roam my body and he pulled my skirt up. Oh god, oh god, please don't let this be happening. Please no. I tried to make my mouth work but it to wouldn't.

It was then that I heard Jacob's voice yelling at someone about me. I felt the guys weight being pulled from me and Jacob yelled something to me but I couldn't understand him.

I must have passed out after that because the next thing I knew, I was being dragged again further into the woods. Why is this happening to me? Didn't they do enough to me already?

Are they going to kill me now? I hope they do to stop this pain. My whole body was in pain. There was fresh blood covering my face that was already caked with dry blood. I stopped moving. And all was quiet. Did they leave?

I don't know how long I laid there wishing they had killed me. The pain was unbearable. I mean it even hurt to breathe let along blink. I sucked in a breath and used my right hand to reach over to pull my phone out of my left pocket and searched for Edward's name. I knew he would be the one to answer since he left already. Everyone else was probably still at the party. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey you, you ready for me to pick you up?" he answered. He then continued once I didn't say anything. "Bella? You there? What's wrong?" he asked.

I told myself to try to hide the fact that I was crying from him or it would worry him even more. But I was not able to do that since it hurt like hell when I would breathe.

"Edward. I... Need... You to come... Pic...Pick meeee up." fuck me did I just whimper? "Ple... please bring... Dad." I got out. He said he was on his way to get his dad and he asked where I was. I told him in the woods at La Push.

I must have passed out again because I don't remember anything after that until I heard movements in the trees. Oh god, please don't let that be them coming back for round two. I couldn't handled round one, so there was no way I could handle it the second time. Lucky for me it wasn't, it was Edward and Carlisle. Thank my lucky stars. There was so much concern in their eyes, although Edward hid it well. He expression was blank and unreadable. That side of Edward was not a good side and it also meant that he was plotting something. He took his coat of and laid it over me for which I was grateful seeing that I was still exposed. He started writing stuff down that his dad yelled to him while trying to keep me calm. Carlisle was evaluating my condition. I was having a problem really paying attention to the injuries I obtained but from what I gathered I now have a broken arm and leg, maybe either a few bruised or broken ribs, several scratches and a lot of bruises and possibly a concussion.

I started panicking when I heard people approaching. And then Alice was at my side. Next thing I knew I heard everyone's voices asking, well yelling is more like it, if I was ok. The police showed up and started closing the area off since they said it was a officially a crime scene.

I was asked who did this and so I told them. Then something occurred to me. Where the hell was Jacob.

"Oh my god... where's Jacob? He tried to... sav... save me and... (god this hurt like hell) started to fight them off. One of them... (breath) grabbed me and threw me to the ground... (breath) while the other fought with... with... (breath) Jacob and they fought into the woods." (big breath) I yelled and tried to get up but Alice made me lay still. Alice and Carlisle were trying to calm me down. The police said something about searching the woods for Jacob and they were going to try and locate both Paul and Sam.

Things were started to come back to me now so I knew I would have to talk to the cops soon but I was in no condition to do that right now. Next thing I knew I was being lifted on to a gurney and moved out of the woods and loaded into an ambulance where Edward and Carlisle hopped in with me. I wanted to go to sleep but Edward wouldn't let me. I was starting to get pissed because I was really tired.

We arrived at the hospital and Edward walked all the way with me until they took me to the back to a curtain room I would be in. I was considered a trauma patient and I was coming in with the Chief of Staff so I was considered a priority in their book. I had a nurse taking blood from me using the arm that wasn't broken. I had a surgeon looking at both my arm and leg to see if he needed to do any surgery on them, I had several x-rays taken of my arm, leg, ribs, and my head and I went for both a cat scan and a MRI. I was given a morphine drip along with some bag to keep me dehydrated. They found that I had hair in my hand. I don't remember pulling out any hair, (although I could have pulled it out when I kept going in and out of focus) but they put it in a bag and said it would be for evidence.

Carlisle told me that a female doctor from a special police unit from Seattle would be doing a rape kit on me since I had dry blood on my legs. I had to wait for the officer to get here before they would allow me to clean up. I felt dirty.

They finally allowed Edward to come see me and he didn't look so good, but he tried to keep me cheerful which a game of its own. But seeing that I finally was getting the effects of the pain medicine, everything he said seemed to be funny.

"Please don't leave me. Promise me you wont leave me." I told Edward.

"I won't. I'll always be here for you. I promise." he stated. I loved him more for it.

The special victims unit officer arrived with a CSI agent and they began to sit up their station for my exam. They wanted Edward to leave but I wouldn't allow it. I needed him there for moral support and I doubt he would have left even if they insisted.

They took pictures of my arm and leg before the cast was placed, as well as my ribs, neck and face. Apparently one of them bit me so they took a picture of that and placed plaster on my neck to get the teeth imprint for evidence. They found skin under my nails which is funny because I don't remember scratching either of them. But hey, it helps right? They then started my internal exam which to say was very uncomfortable would be an understatement. I gripped Edward's hands so tight, I could see them turning white. He didn't seem to mind, either that or he was just to focused on my face since hes been staring at it since they came in.

They informed me that I was indeed raped and that apparently neither of them wore a condom, which was fucking great so they had their DNA, and I mean both of their DNA so that was a good thing in a way. But then it was also a very bad thing since they didn't wear a condom, good thing I'm on birth control. The agent suggested that I be given the day after pill just to be on the safe side and also for me to be tested for any STD's in a few months

They informed me that I had several tares and swelling and that my cervix was swelling as well. She informed that it could take several months for it to heal and I should not use tampons for they could effect the healing process. Can my life be any more fucked up then it already is? They will be back to get my statement later in the day. She wanted to give me a chance to rest before the emotional torture, as she put it. I was grateful for it because I really didn't want to think about any of it at the moment.

Carlisle came back in when they were done with some of my results and to cast my arm and leg both which they had to set, and re-break before they could put them in a cast. He must have had them rushed. I have a concussion along with three broken ribs from most likely being kicked repeatedly, also have several gashes along my face and body and half my face is bruised and my left eye is swollen shut. And of course I had the internal injuries to top everything off. I would also be spending a week or longer in the hospital depending on how well my injuries take to heal. They did tell me that I would still be on minor bed rest once I was allowed to go home and seeing that I live with a doctor and a future doctor, I see my self following orders. I smiled at that thought. I was not allowed to take a nap and I would have to talk to a detective to give my statement.

"Maybe you and I should talk alone for a few minutes. Edward, would you mind waiting outside till we are done?" Carlisle demanded, something that is not in his nature.

"I promised Bella I would stay with her, unless you want to wait outside?" he asked me.

I shock my head no "Please let him stay for now. I need him right now." I begged. Carlisle agreed for now.

"Well, we have some of your results back and I must say they aren't to good. We will redo them in a few months just to make sure you don't have any STD's, but your tox screen came back and it would appear you were given Roofies or also known as the Date Rape Drug which is why you kept passing out during the event and with Edward and I. You may not remember anything as of yet, but you may start remembering things in your dreams which is why I am giving you this journal. I would like you to write any dreams you have of the event so that we can hand it over to the detective who is covering your case." Carlisle stated.

"Ok, I can do that I hope. I really don't know when they slipped the drugs into my drink. I didn't leave my cup along and Jake always got my drinks. I only had soda well except for that one shot, but I didn't even drink it all the way. It tasted weird so Jake threw it away." Carlisle gave me a weird look. Hmmm.. Maybe thats where the drug was.

"I'm going to head out to the waiting room to let everyone know how you are. Edward, please make sure she stays awake." Carlisle said as he walked out the door.

Edward wouldn't let me even close my eye because he was afraid I would fall asleep but seeing the morphine is actually making me more tired then I already am is a losing battle. Edward was sitting next to me holding my hand and quietly talking to himself, though I couldn't really make out what he was saying. We did have the TV on in my room but neither of us were paying attention to it. I think we just had it on for background noise.

My favorite woman walked in with a sad smile, sat her purse and another bag in the other chair and came to me to give me a hug while be careful of my injuries. I tried to return the hug but the iv pulled so I just returned the smile. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I hope you don't mind but Carlisle told me of your injuries and what he thinks happened to you. I wanted you to know that no matter how you feel about yourself, we would never think that of you. It was not your fault that this happened and we as in all of us will be there to help you out no matter the time of day. You are a part of our family and we love you." I felt a tear slid down my face and smiled up at her. She really did remind me of my mom sometime but Esme never tried to take her place. She tried to be my friend instead of trying to replace my mom and I loved her for it. I whispered thank you back to her and she squeezed my uninjured leg since Edward wouldn't give up my hand for her.

"Alice and I are going to move some of your things into the guest room on the first floor so you will not have to worry about taking the stairs. Is there anything in particular you would like us to bring down for you?" Esme asked.

"Um I'm not really sure at the moment. I do know I would like the picture on my nightstand of my parents. Some of my books. Oh, my laptop. And I guess clothes that I'll be able to get over my casts easily." I replied with a small smile.

"Of course dear. That is almost exactly what Alice had already said we were bringing down. I just wanted to make sure. Let me know if you think of anything else." she replied as she gave me a hug. She hugged Edward and told him there was some clothes in the bag for him as well and some shower items since she knew he would not be coming home tonight. She said she would be back once I was moved to my room later and with that she left.

Rosalie came in and covered her mouth. I noticed that she started to cry but then composed herself before walking over to me. She said she was here to listen to whatever I had to say since we knows what I'm going through. It didn't occur to me that she went through the same as me and had almost the same injuries that I had. I was going to ask the detective to check into Rose's case. Edward stood to leave and I all but freaked. He promised he wouldn't leave me. He explained that he was going to get coffee and let Alice have her minutes before they were forced to head home. He walked out and so I asked Rosalie a question.

"Have you heard anything about Jacob?" I asked. He tried to save me and I hoped he was ok. What if they hurt him and he was laying in the woods all alone and in pain? It was all my fault. I must have said that out loud because Rose gripped my hand tighter and replied.

"Don't think like that. Think positive. They will find him." she said.

"I hope your right. He really did try to save me. At least, thats what I can remember right now." I answered. "Hey this might sound strange but I think we might know who assaulted you now. Our injuries are almost exactly the same."

She gave me a look that she already knew the answered but she didn't get a chance to answer when we heard my name.

"Bella?" I heard from the doorway. It was Alice. She shot to my side and grabbed my hand. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I cant imagine what you are going through but I will be there to help you with what ever you need. I talked to mom and we are going to bring some of your stuff down to the first floor to the guest room so that you don't have to worry about the stairs. You can stay in there and I could set up the air mattress we have for camping in there so if you need anything during the night I could get it for you." she pretty much rushed out. I thought it was great of her and her mom to think ahead and make plans. I know that it will be done by the time I get home.

"I saw you stumbling around and assumed you had to much to drink and I saw Jacob holding you up and I figured you were heading to his place so he could drive you home. I never thought." she stopped saying and started crying. I tried my best to hug her but really couldn't with the iv hooked up. I hated seeing her in pain and to know I was the cause made it worse.

"I only had that one shot with you guys and then I was drinking just soda. Jacob would get me a refill when I needed it so my drink wasn't out of his sight that I know of, but I do know I was drugged. They also gave me the day after pill just to be on the safe side since neither of them were wearing a condom. I had enough of their DNA to press charges and have them stick so it should be a cut case. Well that's if they can find them." I told both her and Rosalie who had remained quiet since Alice showed up. I know Rosalie was reliving her own experience and I truly felt really bad for it.

Carlisle came in and suggested that the girls head home. I asked them to tell Edward to come to here. Carlisle said they were going to move me to a room of my own since I was now out of immediate danger. I was still going to be watched closely though. Edward returned and walked with us as I was moved to my new room. I had asked if I could wear my own pjs and my request was allowed.

Carlisle said that he was going home to catch a few hours of sleep and that I should do the same. Carlisle arranged for a spare hospital bed to be brought into my room. He also informed me that there would be an officer outside my door at all times since I was a surviving witness. Only certain people who was on a list would be allowed in to see me and only nurses and doctors that Carlisle personally knew would be allowed to see me. I was very grateful for all that he was doing for me and I would have to figure out something to do for him and Esme to repay them.

I watched Carislie walk out of the room as I attempted to roll over to try and sleep only to have a nurse come in and check my blood pressure and temperature. She asked me if I was hungry which I was but I wasn't sure if I would be able to eat. She informed me that since I was hooked up to a morphine drop that it should be fine and she was positive that I wouldn't feel any pain.

She was a nice lady and reminded me of my grandmother. She brought me in a tray of food. Edward was a sweetheart and cut up my pancakes for me since I only had one hand as well as open my milk. I started to eat but it held no taste to me. I ate it though just because I was starving and shared it with Edward even though he fault me on but finally gave up after seeing me pout. Alice was awesome for teaching me that. I pushed the tray table away once I was done.

Edward moved the bed table and turned all but the over head light off along with the TV. He used the bathroom and came and kissed my forehead.

"Night Edward" I said.

"Night Bella." he replied only it sounded like he added "My Sweetheart" under his breath. I smiled in that thought if he did.

I tried to go to sleep but I just kept replaying the things I remembered in my head over and over again. I don't know how long I laid there but I must have finally passed out because the next thing I know is Edward waking me up with a scared expression.

**So there is the first chapter. What do you think? Please only positive thoughts. Don't worry Edward lovers, I will have his POV next chapter. **

**I do not know how often I will be able to update, real life is actually kicking my butt at the moment along with 4 kids. LOL. **

**I'm currently reading the following stories which I highly recommend:**

"Beneath The Surface" by My-Bella

"Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls" by bannerday

"Something Wicked This Way Comes" by lilgent84


	2. Waiting

**Stephanie Meyer Owns ALL related to the Twilight Saga... I'm just adding my own twist to it. :-D**

**This Chapter is not violent, though there may some dark scenes or thinking. **

**Hope Everyone is still with me... Now on with the story... **

***EPV***

Here I am pacing my room at 130 am waiting for the phone call from my sister Alice to come pick her, her boyfriend Jasper, and our friend Bella up from a party they went to down at La Push First Beach. I was there but it was just to boring for me to stay plus I couldn't get Jessica to leave me along so I told them to call when they were ready to come home. I didn't drink so I was basically their designated driver for the night. I ended up sitting on my bed and tried to focus on reading a book, but I had a really bad feeling for some reason and I couldn't place it.

I thought back to the girls coming down stairs after they got ready for the party. Jacob looked like a smug fucker when he seen Bella. Why he was so smug is beyond me. They weren't together like that. She had on a black mini skirt and paired it with a light blue halter top, which showed all of her back and clearly she was wearing no bra. Jacob smile was huge, I mean from ear to ear.

Their dads Charlie and Billy along with mine, were best friends so we all hung out together and went fishing every Sunday with our dads, well that was until her dad was killed in the line of duty, which broke her. Charlie was the Chief of Police here in Forks Washington.

Jacob was to broken up to be there for her so I took that job into my own hands and supported her when she needed it. She became the same Bella we all loved after a few months of mourning. Her mom Renee and my mom Esme are best friends so it was no shocker when Bella came to live with us when my dad Carlise had to admit Renee to the physic ward at the hospital. Renee is going through really bad depression from losing Charlie and Bella was suffering from it. A neighbor called child survives and reported Renee and so they came and took Bella. It was found in both Charlies and Renee's will that Bella was to stay with my parents if anything was to happen to them. And since Renee was being admitted, the judge decided that it would be in Bella's best interest if she lived with people she knew and was close to and that would be us seeing that she had no other family. My parents had planned to adopt Bella once she turned 18, they were just waiting on the ok from Bella to do so.

Alice knew how I felt about Bella. I've grown to love her more then a sister. I mean don't get me wrong, I've known her my whole life, but something about living under the same roof these past years had changed something inside of me. It's not a brotherly thing, I've become very protective of her, always thinking about her, what she's doing or hanging out with. Sometimes it drives me nuts. I want to claim her for myself, listen to me, claim her? Really Edward? She's not a dog or prize. Well, ok, maybe a prize for myself. I smiled at that thought. Jacob better be taking care of her and making sure she stays out of trouble. I know we live in Forks, and it's a really quiet town but the guys here are douse bags. I've seen the way the guys look at her, they see her as a piece of meat, not a person.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller id and noticed it was Bella.

"Hey you, you ready for me to pick you up?" I asked her. There was nothing but silence on the other end. "Bella? You there? What's wrong?" I asked, not really giving her a chance to answer.

"Edward. I... Need... You to come... Pic...Pick meeee up." she got out. She was crying and trying to catch her breath and was whimpering in between words. "Ple... please bring... your Dad." she stated.

I didn't think twice and grabbed my keys and flew out of my door. "Bella, I'm heading to get Dad now. Where are you? What happened?" I asked her. She was in trouble and from the sound of it, she was in pain.

"I don't know... exactly... It hurts... to talk. I'm still... at... at La Push. Please hurry." she said and then the line went dead. Shit. I ran and jumped the stairs two at a time reaching my parents room and knocked very loudly knowing they were going to be pissed that I was waking them up at this hour.

"What the hell is the problem?" yelled my dad when he pulled his door open looking pissed for being woken up at 2 something in the morning. "What is it Edward? What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just received a call from Bella asking me to come get you and go get her. She couldn't speak in complete sentences and was breathing and talking like she was in pain. She ended up either passing out or hanging up on me. She sounded really scared. I think we should hurry." I said.

He moved to grab his emergency bag he kept here at the house. He told my mom what was going on and headed out the door promising to call her and let her know what's going on. I asked her to call Emmett and have him look for Bella around the beach. She nodded and said to be safe. We headed down the stairs and out to my Volvo.

"Where is she?" he asked when we got in the car and headed down the driveway.

I shook my head and told him I didn't know because she didn't know. All I knew is she was somewhere on beach. He was on his phone calling Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Rose was the only one who answered. My dad said she was asking everyone and that the last time anyone seen her, she was heading to Jacob's house with Jake, Paul, and Sam, some guys from the reservation that Jacob knew.

My dad thanked her and asked to speak with Emmett. Once my dad was done telling Emmett what was going on, he looked worried and was reassured by Emmett that they all were going to look for her while we headed there. We would meet up with them on the way. My dad then called the police station and explained what was going on. They sent some officers to the beach to meet up with us.

I skidded to a stop and shut the car off once we were in front of Jacob's house. Everyone was coming out of the house when they saw us. Alice fitted to my side and was whispering that we would find her. I really wasn't paying attention to her. I was more focused on what was being said between my dad and brother. Apparently Billy hasn't seen Jacob since he left to come to our house. A few minutes later and some friends from school showed up. Angela went to Alice and held her while Ben and Mike asked what we should do. We decided we would wait for the police to get here and then start a search party.

After about 10 torturous minutes the police finally arrived and we once again explained what was going on. It was then that Angela noticed foot prints leading from the garage to the woods. Well I'll be damned, it was a start and so we began our search, my dad bringing his medical bag and the rest of us carrying flash lights.

It was 15 minutes later that we lost the trail and came to a small patch of water. We decided to split up, my dad and I going together. We crossed the water and continued going straight. It was then that I heard the shallow breathing.

"Dad, I think I hear her over there." I pointed to my left. We walked that way and it was then that I seen her and ran the rest of the way to her. The sight of her will haunted me for the rest of my life. Her entire face was bloody and it looked like her left arm was broken. Maybe a few broken ribs with the way she was breathing. Her face was started to swell, her left eye already closed from the swelling. She had a fat lip, and several gashes along her face. Her left leg looked rather funny, so maybe a broken leg, along with blood running down her arms and legs. Her clothes were torn and part of her body was exposed. I took my coat off and draped it over her to save her from the embarrassment. Her left fist was clenched tight. She was holding onto something and refused to give it to me when I asked for it.

Wait, what the fuck is that on her neck? A bite mark? Really? What the hell happened?

My dad ran to her and started to assist her, checking vitals and asking questions. He handed me a notepad and told me to write everything down. I also had to let everyone know we found her. I called Emmett and told him to call everyone else while we worked on her. I told him where he could find us and also told him to tell the police to radio in for an ambulance. I talked to her and was attempting to calm her when she heard everyone yelling.

Bella started to panic when she heard everyone meeting up with us. I jumped up and told everyone to wait. They wanted to know what happened and if she was ok. I really didn't think she wanted everyone to see her like she was. Alice however didn't listen and ran to her. Everyone but the police decided to go meet the paramedics and once they arrived would lead them back to us. The police then started to close the area off and considered it a crime scene seeing that there was no way Bella did this to hurt herself by falling. I mean we know she's clumsy that damn this is a little much even for her. They then told Alice not to touch her since she was clearly beaten and assaulted.

"Bella, honey, who did this to you?" asked my dad, his voice so calming. I wonder how he did it when I was a total mess inside. I pray who ever did this didn't volatile her like I think she may have been. I will make who ever it was pay I mentally told myself.

"Paul and Sam." she answered in a complete sentence. "Oh my god... where's Jacob? He tried to sav... save me and... started to fight them off. One of them... grabbed me and threw me to the ground... while the other fought with... with... Jacob and they fought into the woods." she said and started crying. Alice and my dad tried to calm her down. I heard the officers say something about searching the woods.

The paramedics arrived and lifted Bella on to the gurney. We helped them move it out of the woods. They took all my recordings from my dad, including the medicine dose he added to it. She must have really been drugged up because she told me that I had beautiful eyes and that I should have asked her out along time ago, and that she loved me. I really didn't want to think to much into it seeing that she was drugged. I'll let her bring it up to me when she wasn't high.

Emmett told me that he called mom and she would be meeting us at the hospital and that the police were now conducting a search for both Paul and Sam. I rode in the ambulance with Bella and my dad. I don't think the EMT was to happy with that, but really who would argue with the Chief of Staff? I surely wouldn't. Bella decided to try and fall asleep and got very pissy with me because I kept waking her up. My dad said to keep her awake so that's what I did.

We arrived at the hospital and I was only allowed to go so far with her. I had to wait in the waiting room for my dad to come out and tell me how she was doing. I meant my mom in the waiting room and she gave me a hug and I just lost it there and cried on her shoulder. She didn't say anything, she just let me cry it out. The gang then decided to show up and I felt everyone wrap their arms around my mom and I, and I really needed it. We all did really. The police showed up and waited with us so they could get her statement when she was able to. Everyone took turns napping or fetching coffee and something to eat. I tried to read the magazines they had laying around but they didn't hold my attention.

A detective showed up and informed us that his name was Detective Morris and he would be conducting Bella's case. He asked me to tell him what Bella told me both on the phone and in person and what the scene looked like when we arrived. I told him everything and asked him if they found Jacob yet. He informed us that there is still a search party going but it will take some time seeing that it was still dark outside. He told us as well as the nurses to call him when he could see Bella so he could get her statement as well as my dads.

I was finally able to go back and see her. Bella didn't look better nor worse. She was in a hospital gown and had a blanket over her. She smiled big, well OK not so big with half her face bruised, but you get what I'm saying. They haven't cleaned any of her injuries which I'm assuming is because the SUV need to photograph it.

I walked to her and held her uninjured hand. She made me promise not to leave her side. As if she needed me to promise. Id always be there for her whether she wanted me to or not.

I felt Bella tense up when the SVU showed up and introduced themselves.

"Hello Miss Swan. My name is Maggie Smith and I will be conducting your rape kit and photographing your injuries for evidence. Please let me know when you need a break or to stop all together and I will stop just like that. Now, the photographing may not be that uncomfortable but the rape kit might, depending on whether you have been rape or not. Do you have any questions?"

Bella shook her head and argued with her about me staying. Truthfully I wasn't going anywhere. I didn't bother to watch as they moved themselves around Bella take photos of each and every injury. I was right in the fact that Bella did indeed have a bite mark. They photographed it as well as got a plastered copy for identifying.

Bella tensed and grabbed my hand with all her strength when Ms. Smith conducted the rape kit. I had lost all feeling in my hand by the time she was done. But I wouldn't have had it any other way. She needed me and I wasn't going to leave her high and dry.

I cant believe they did this to her. What had she ever done to anyone? What woman deserves something like this? And holy shit they didn't even use a condom. They are some sick bastards who will get what they deserve whether its by me or someone in prison.

My dad came back in with her results. Fucking date rape drug, really? Where the hell was everyone when it was added to her drink? And oh my god, what about my sister and Rosalie?

Bella started getting irritated with me when I wouldn't let her go to sleep. She wasn't out of the woods yet and well her doctor said to stay awake. I sat there holding her hand while using my other to rub her arm trying to smooth her. I was quietly talking to my self, trying to figure this out and where they might be hiding out. Bella must have her me because she kept glaring at me. Just then my mom walked in.

she dropped her purse and a bag in the empty chair and flowed over to Bella, giving her a hug and whispering something in her ear. They talked for a few minutes and she left then Rosalie came in. She started to cry but one glance from me had her controlling herself. I got up to leave so they could have a few minutes to themselves before Alice came in and Bella freaked out. I had to remind her that I promised I'd be back.

"Hey Dad?" I called to my dad.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked.

"Have you been out there to let everyone know how Bella's doing yet?" I asked.

"No I haven't. I'm trying to reach a friend of mine who is a doctor here to cover Bella's case while I'm not here. Detective Morris is arranging for an officer to wait outside her room much like he did when Rose was here." he answered.

"I see." I said. "Well would you like to escort me out there? You know more then I do and I'm sure everyone would like to know how she is doing." I told him.

It was almost 6:30 am when my dad and I walked back out. Emmett, Jasper, and my mom were the only ones out so I'm assuming that Alice is in with Bella. The three of them ran to us. Mom drifted to my dad and wrapped an arm around him. Emmett and Jasper started talking over each other other asking questions.

"Is Bella ok? Did she say what happened and who did this? When can I see my sister?" There were several more questions but I couldn't understand them since they were overlapping each other.

My dad held his hand up and they quiet down just like that and so my dad began the speech he told Bella and I.

"Please tell me they didn't" Emmett said. He looked at me then looked at our dad. Our dad nodded his head and Emmett looked at me with hard eyes. I knew what he was doing. He was plotting. Our over grown teddy bear was in murder mood.

"Those fucking bastards." Emmett yelled and punched the wall. "Not her to." he shouted. Jasper looked on confused and my dad said the final words out loud that made it real.

"They raped her." he said conforming what I thought. I seen everyone's shocked expressions, we've been here before with Rosalie. Bella will have a great support system with all of us, esp Rose. However, the difference between Bella's case and Rosalie's is that no one was caught in Rose's case. The ass-holes were still out there.

"Give me a few more minutes please." said my dad. "She will be in the hospital for a week or two. We would like to keep a close eye on her since she has a concussion. We also want to run some tests on her in a few days and take some x rays on her arm, leg, and ribs. Bella was very smart during the ordeal she went through. She managed to get not only hair from them but skin under nails, hopefully if the police can find them, then we can get DNA from them to match along with scratch marks. We were also able to abstract DNA from her rape kit that we, well not I, but an doctor from the SVU in Settle. So Bella has a solid case." said my dad.

"Now I strongly urge you three boys to not get any brilliant ideas of going after them. We want them alive." he said with a chuckle, however none of us found it funny.

Emmett was the one who spoke, "You expect us to do what? Sit around and wait for them to get caught?" he asked. He looked like he wanted to say more but one look from our mom kept him quiet.

"Yes, that is what I expect you to do. Don t get me wrong, I want to kill them just as much as you do. Bella is my daughter, but it will not help her case at all." said my dad which surprised me seeing that he does not like fighting.

Detective Morris decided that now was a good time to come back. I'm assuming that my dad called him. He needed the rape kit for evidence as well as her statement. He was on his cell phone when he approached us. He said something about letting someone know something and hung up.

He held out his hand to my hand and introduced himself, "Hello I'm Detective Morris, you must be Dr. Cullen?" he asked.

My dad nodded and shook his hand.

"How is Miss Swan doing?" the Detective asked. My dad gave him the same speech he gave us and the Detective wrote stuff down in his notebook asking questions here and there while nodding his head. It was really hard to hear everything a third time. The rape kit came up and my dad told him he would have the results later today which seemed to impress the Detective. I knew it was because it was one of Dr. Cullen's children that was in the ER that the kit was being rushed. It was then that I remembered something. I walked over to Rosalie as her and Alice were coming back to us from seeing Bella.

"Hey Rosalie, weren't your injuries almost like Bella's?" I asked quietly

"What was that Mr. Cullen?" asked the Detective. Shit, I thought I asked quietly. Rosalie just stared at me and nodded.

"I was asking Rosalie if her injuries were like Bella's." I answered.

The Detective looked between Rosalie and I and then something dawned on him. He looked at Rosalie for a few more minutes and I could tell he was making her uncomfortable. Emmett then walked in front of her blocking her view and crossed his arms with a serious look. Emmett was never one to be serious. He's a kid trapped in a giants body.

"Are you Rosalie Hale?" asked Morris. Rose nodded.

"I don't know if you remembered me or not, but I was on your case a few years ago. Would you mind if I were to check you case file? I can't reopen it until I have proof but if what you and Edward said is true then we may have found your attacker. But I don't want to get your hopes up just yet."said Morris.

I saw the tears in Rose's eyes and both Emmett and Alice were at her side. Rosalie quietly told me that Bella was asking for me. I thanked her by giving her a hug.

"I'm going to head back to Bella. You guys should all head home and get some sleep. Bella's not going to want to see you all tired. She will blame herself." I told everyone. I gave hugs and was given pats on the back.

"Oh Edward dear, I packed you some clothes in Bella's bag. I assumed you would be staying here with her. Am I right?" my mother asked.

I nodded and gave her a small smile in thanks. I headed back to Bella's room and checked her out. Not in the way you are thinking either. She looked to be trying to rest quietly thought the TV was still on.

Two nurses came in to move her to her prominent hospital room. I walked along side of her. An older female nurse helped Bella to change and I stepped out of the room. I went back in when the nurse came out to retrieve a tray of food. I couldn't help but give out a small laugh at Bella. Poor thing was trying to cover herself up and was having much of a hard time. Bella looked up and glared at me before attempting to small back.

"Here let me help." I said as I took the blanket and covered her up. There was a spare bed in her room that was brought in for me and so I started fixing that up for me when Bella spoke up.

"I feel worse then I look I'm sure. They have me on a morphine drip so I can't really move, not like I could if I wanted to anyway with two casts and a shit load of bandages along my body. I should have listened to you Edward. I shouldn't have gone to the party. This is all my fault. I told them to leave me alone when they seen Jacob and I dancing." she said while starting to cry. I reached over and attempted to wipe her tears away while not hurting her. She seemed to calm down just a little bit and leaned into my hand.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. You do know that it wasn't your fault right?" she nodded. "Do you remember anything?" I asked. She nodded her head. I told her she could tell me what she remembers when ever she wanted to. There was no rush since she was going to be going in detail a lot in the next couple of days. She asked me to be there with her when she had to talk to Morris. I promised I would be there. I would always be there for her with anything she ever needed.

She was going to be my life now. Well more so then she is now.

**There you have it. Edwards thoughts. Ok so not all of this thoughts but we will get to that. This chapter was tougher to write mainly because I didn't know the exact thoughts from the person who is in Edward's place. But anyway, I think it turned out not bad if I do say so myself. **

**I find it hard to listen to music while typing. I often typed some of the words from the songs. LOL.. **

**I am currently reading the same stories I recommended in my last chapter. Till next time. :-)**


	3. Helping

**I Do Not own anything about or to do with the Twilight Saga... That all belongs to the Awesome Stephanie Meyers... I just added my own thing to the characters... **

**Thank you to a few people who have added me to their favorites and alerts... I'm excited about that and was practically jumping up and down... My kids told me I was driving them nuts... LOL.. **

**Thank You again to all who have read so far... Hopefully y'all are still with me :-D**

**Song for this chapter... "Bestfriend" by Jason Chen (YouTube him if you haven't heard of him.) **

**Now on with the story... **

***EPV***

Bella's nurse came in a few times during the night to get Bella's blood pressure and to disconnect her morphine drip. Bella was to start being giving pain pills. How Bella slept straight through that I'm not so sure, but I surely didn't.

I finally was able to go to sleep completely, granted this bed was not all the comfortable but I made due. My mom brought me my pillow so that was a plus.

I had been thinking whether or not Bella had heard me call her sweetheart when she got out of her bed with out being in pain and walked over to me, whispering as she went, but I couldn't quite hear what she was saying but it must have been good because she was blushing from head to toes, and trust me, I was checking. I'm a guy, need I say more?

She kissed my lips lightly once she reached me, and lets just say I was in Bella heaven. I then seen the look in Bella's eyes when she pulled away. They were filled with fear. Bella was afraid of me and I'm not exactly sure why. I reached out to her when she started backing away from me. I stopped once she yelled out.

"STOP! Don't touch me."

"Bella, what's going on? It's just me."

"No, leave me along. You've already hurt me once." she continued to back up until she hit her bed and yelled out in pain.

I jolted straight up in bed and it took me a minute to realize it was a dream. I then heard Bella screaming and looked at her. She was thrashing around in her bed while still asleep. Her heard monitor was going crazy. She kept screaming and crying for help. I was out of my bed and over to her before her nurse came running in.

"Miss Swan, is everything ok?" asked her nurse who name has escaped my mind at this moment.

"No. She's having a nightmare.: I answered. "Christ shes pulled her iv out." I told the nurse.

I gently wrapped my arms around her and sat her up and tried to smooth her by swaying back and forth while humming her lullaby. It took about five minutes for her to calm down. I continued to do that for a little while longer while trying to get her to wake up.

I blew a breath I didn't realize I was holding when she opened her chocolate eyes.

"Edward?" she asked

"Hey sweetheart."

"What are you doing?" she asked while the nurse was checking her vitals and keeping an eye on me like I'm going to do something to her.

"I was trying to calm you down. You seemed to be having a nightmare." I answered. "Do you remember it?"

"Bits and pieces of it. I remember being dragged into the woods and a lot of yelling. Oh god, I don't think my nightmare is really a nightmare, but more like memories." she stated.

"Well I guess that's a good thing my dad brought you that journal. You also have to give your statement to the police late today." I told her while she was nodding. Neither of us noticed the nurse leave until she came back in with apple juice and crackers for Bella. She also explained that she has to redo her iv. Bella was really happy the drink n food but less then happy about her iv. She said she never felt taking it out.

We chatted while she eat and wrote in her journal, then I told her she should go back to sleep for a little bit before the detective came back to which she happily agreed. I helped her get situated back in bed, and tucked her in. I placed a kiss on her forehead which she hummed in response.

I climbed back into my own bed and drifted back to sleep dreaming of Bella and I dating.

I woke at 8 according to the clock on the wall. Bella was eating breakfast and pointed to where mine was once she noticed I was awake. I noticed her journal laying next to her. Hmm, I wonder if she had to write in it again.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" I asked while stretching. I notice Bella looked away like she was embarrassed.

"Eh, not to bad for being this beaten up. I have to wait at least 30 minutes before I can have a pain pill. I rather not take them at all but it seems I have to." She replied with a small smile.

"Well, take them while you can. Trust me, messed up ribs are no fun. Football remember?" I said smacking my chest like a macho man. She actually cracked a real smile that time.

We finished off our breakfast chatting and Bella informed me that she did indeed write in her journal an d I really did want to read it but I was respecting her privacy. The nurse came in to give her her pain pill and check her vitals which were good for someone who suffered what she went through. Visiting hours aren't until 10 so we had some time before anyone came in. I wanted to call my dad to see if they had any news on Jacob because I know Bella is going to ask about him again and I would really like to have something to tell her.

"I'm going to go change and then head downstairs to make a phone call. Will you be ok?".

"I'm injured Edward not disabled." she tried to answer with an attitude but it didn't work once she seen my smirk.

"Are you sure about that Bella?" I answered with my hand on my hip.

"Just go." was the only response I got. I walked into the bathroom with my clothes and hopped in the shower. Once I was dressed I stepped out into her room and gave her a kiss on her forehead and told her to call the nurse or me if she needed anything.

"You're not going to be gone all day Edward. I think I can go 20 minutes with out you." she said as she blushed. I'm really going to have to ask her about that but I figured I'd save that for another day. I just nodded and walked out.

I informed the officer that I would be just stepping outside and then I would be back. He nodded his head at me.

I dialed my dads number once I got to the lobby and started walking outside.

"Edward, is Bella ok?" he answered. No hello or hi.

"Yes Dad, shes fine. Shes writing in her journal as we speak. I was calling to see if they is an update on Jacob? Bella will be asking soon."

"They still have a search party going on from the last I heard. They brought the hound dogs down from Port Angeles." he answered.

"Ok, at least that's something to work with if and when she asks me. Are you coming in today?" I asked.

"Yes my shift starts at 11 so I will try to swing by before I start.?" he replied.

"Alright. I will see you later. Love ya." he said it back and we finished our call.

As I was walking back to the elevators, I spotted the gift store. Now I know these places rip you off but I wanted to get her something. I had to be the first person to get her something for some reason.

As I went in, I was a really cute purple stuffed bear so I grabbed it along with some chocolates and balloons that said Get Well Soon. I hoped she would love it. I also bought a black marker to write on her cast.

I noticed the officer outside Bella's room was asleep when I got off the elevator. What the hell is he doing sleeping? As I was heading to him to yell at him, I heard yelling and struggling. I rushed into Bella's room and took in the scene in front of me.

**I know, I stopped when it was getting good right? Trust me, you will find out what's going on next chapter. I promise Edward and Bella will find their way together soon, I just don't know how soon. **

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter... Please let me hear what you think is going to happen next chapter... And as always, Thank You for reading... **


	4. Lord Help Me Now

**Everything related to the Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer, I'm just having fun playing with her characters. **

**Nothing new to report here as of yet. :-)**

**Songs for this chapter is "Basket Case" by Green Day (my 11 daughter will be thrilled to know that I used that song. Green Day is her favorite band along with 1 Direction. I know, totally different genres, but its whatever to her LOL) along with "Firework" by Katy Perry...**

**As always, Thank You for reading.**

**Now on with the show... **

***BPV***

Oh god, its happening again. Haven't they done enough to me? Why would they be doing it again here in my hospital room? What in the world have I done to be going through this once let alone twice? Who did I ever hurt?

It hurts so bad. Shit, there goes the break in my arm, now my leg. I wish they would just stop. Oh god, the fucker is biting me again. I just try to black it all out since they seem to love it more when I beg for them to stop. My cries egged them on. They are truly twisted in their heads. I tried to fight back and that is why they have broken my arm n leg. I'm getting slapped because I scratched Paul and pulled his hair.

But then I start to hear a humming and a velvet angel like voice calling to me. Come on Bella, break away from this I kept telling myself. Why am I starting to moving side to side?

I open my eyes that I didn't realize were squeezed shut and see Edwards beautiful green ones.

Everything is pretty much a blur after that and I didn't realize I had gone back to sleep until the nurse brought in our breakfast.

"Morning sweetie. How do you feel?" she asked. Really? How do I feel? I would you feel if you had gone through what I did? I wanted to scream but it wasn't her fault to I bit my tongue.

"Um, ok I guess. I'm a little sure but its not to bad." I answered.

"I can give you a pain pill 30 minutes after you have eaten. You need something in your tummy before you can have any pain meds." she said with a sad smile.

"Thank you." I told her.

She smiled and said there was no reason to thank you and left. I had to call her back in to cut my pancakes and open my milk seeing that I only had one good hand. I was truly embarrassed but she didn't seem fazed by it. I didn't realize I was starving until she sat the tray down in front of me. I didn't care that it was hospital food that's how hungry I was. Edward started to stir half way through my food.

I told him that he had a tray waiting for him. We chatted while we ate then he went to get dressed and I thought it was silly that he didn't think I could be by myself while he went outside. Like really? Its not like I can go anywhere. I did want to beg him to take me outside with him but I figured that nurse would tell me no. I still wondered how I was going to take a shower.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. At first I thought it was either Esme or one of the girls but it was to early for visiting hours. I said to come in and I was most definitely not excepting Tanya to come walking in with a smug smile on her face.

"Hello Tanya." I said not sure what she was doing here.

"Well well, if its not Bella Swan. I'm not surprised to find you in here. I deliever gifts, flowers and balloons to patients and I know your name isn't on my list but I just couldn't resist when I seen your name on the board out there and then I seen Edward walk out of here. It just seems to me that you are the total shy whore that I always thought you were. You walk around acting like you are better then everyone else and pretend to be shy just so all the guys fawn over you. I see taking Edward from me wasn't enough, now you had to go and take Paul as well." she sneered at me.

I was stunned speechless. Did she really just say that I took Edward from her? From what I heard, she cheated on Edward with 5 different guys, so how is that my fault. Shit I think I said that out loud.

"Yes I did cheat on Edward but that was because of you. I didn't get what I needed from Edward because of you so I got it from somewhere else." she said.

"Trust me, I had nothing to do with Edward breaking up with you or why he didn't give you what you wanted which I don't want to know about by the way so could you just walk out that door you just came in. I really don't need this from you and I really did not ask anything of Paul. He attacked me not the other way around." I was fuming now. What right did she have to be saying any of this about Edward.

"Really? Edward wouldn't have sex with me because he was waiting on you. I know, I read his journals that he keeps with his music sheets. And what about that stupid song he wrote for you? Hmm? Why would he write it if he didn't want you? I thought I was enough for him but no you had to just walk right in and take him. As for Paul, there's no way he did what he did. You've got him confused with someone else that wanted to touch your slutty ass. What would he want with you when hes got this?" she said as she ran her hands down her sides. I wanted to gag.

"Well, like I said, I don't know what your talking about when it comes to Edward. But as for Paul, I guess your just have to wait and see what the DNA tests say now wont you?" I gave her a smug smile and that was a bad idea.

Tanya charged me. I was totally not prepared for it and I really couldn't fight her back seeing that I had one arm. She tore my iv out of my arm again. I tried to reach for the nurses button but she pushed it out of my way. Next thing I knew, I couldn't breath because she put a pillow over my face. I fought her for a few minutes until I felt the dizziness coming on. Where the fuck was the police officer?

I then heard a mans voice yelling and the pressure and pillow disappeared. Thank heavens.

"Ed...ward" I tried saying his name but I was breathing to heavy complete his name. He was restraining Tanya when my nurse came in and rushed over to me to check me over. Finally an officer walked in but I don't know if hes the one who was standing guard or not. He placed cuffs on Tanya and asked if I want ed to press charges which of course I was going to do. Edward was really upset and just kept staring at me. Tanya was still yelling as the officer was escorting her out the room.

"Oh my, she pulled your iv out. I am going to talk to your doctor to see whether we should put it back in. it was just so we could draw blood work. There was nothing attached to it so he'll probably say its ok not to put it back. I hate for it to come out again." she said with a smile. She also informed me that there would be a shift change and I would be getting a new nurse. I thanked her again as she left my room.

Edward was on the phone demanding a new officer outside my door since the one there is still asleep. Asleep? Well that would explain why he didn't come in here during all that yelling. All the yelling made my head hurt.

"Edward, could you see if the nurse will let me have that pain pill now? My head really hurts."

He looked up and nodded walking out the room. Him and the nurse returned and I took the pill and water quickly and swallowed it down.

I replayed everything that happened and said from Tanya. Edward was steaming. His ears were red. I thought his head would explode with how red he turned. He kept talking under breath to himself. I tried to catch what he was saying but all I got was, I thought I hid them better and why would she say that or why would she tell her. What a total bitch, I cant believe I acted dating her or that I even liked her to begin with. What the hell was he thinking? Only one way to find out.

"Edward" I said. When he didn't look up, I yelled his name. "EDWARD" yup that got his attention

His head popped up and he starred wide eyed at me. "What's wrong?" I asked. He shrugged and thought about how to answered.

"I don't know why she came in here. I didn't even know she was with Paul. But what really is bothering me is that she completely disregarded everything I told her. I asked her not to touch let alone look through my music notes. There was some very private things written in there, but I guess everything is out of the bag now. I just don't know what to say anymore to make this any less embarrassing." he said with a shrug.

"So wait, let me get this straight. Everything she said about you and I was true?" I asked. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. He looked me straight in my eyes and nodded his head. Holy shit, I think my heard is going to jump out of my chest. This has to be another dream because there's no way Edward Anthony Cullen is admitting to liking me more then a sibling, is there?

"Well I'll be damned. I thought it was just me." I said with a cheesy smile. Edward just looked at me like I grew 2 extra heads. I looked down under his stare and blushed.

"That's my favorite thing about you." he finally said. I looked up in confusion.

"What is?" I asked.

"Your blush." was only his answer.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but I do know that you need time and that is what I'm going to do. I will be there for you no matter what you need whether its someone to cry on, yell at, punch or just cuddle with when you've had a hard day, I will be there for you." he walked over to me and gave me a very gentle hug being careful of my ribs.

"Awww, look how cute they are together. It's about freaking time, but the timing is just wrong." was all we heard from the doorway. Edward dropped his arms and stepped away from me to turn and give his baby sister a death glare. Alice just laughed him off like she always does.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" asked Rosalie. I thought she would be angry but she was wearing a huge smile that matched Alice's. Esme walked in behind them but stopped in her tracks when she looked at Edward and I then to Alice and Rosalie. She slowly started to smile and spoke.

"Finally. But the timing is just so wrong." Alice and Rosalie giggled along with me while Edward looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Did everyone know but us?" I asked. The three of them just smiled and nodded their heads.

"Bella, it wasn't our place to say anything. You guys had to find out yourself." answered Alice. All I could do was stick my tongue out at her. She laughed her fairy laugh and walked the rest of the way in the room.

"Where's Emmett and Jasper?" I asked looking for them.

Everyone's smiles disappeared from their faces but it was Rosalie who spoke.

"They wanted to give you some space because they weren't' sure how you would be with them in the same room." she said with a sad smile.

"Aww that was sweet of them but please call them and asked them to come visit me when they can." Their faces lite up. "But first thing is first, I need a shower."

**Well there we have it. They are somewhat together but not completely. But I promise they will be soon when Bella is ready that is. Just be patient with me please. Let me hear what you think... **

**It's time to put the kiddies to bed... Until next time... :-D**

**I highly recommend the following stories that I am currently reading:**

"Beneath The Surface" by My-Bella

"Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls" by bannerday

"Something Wicked This Way Comes" by lilgent84

"If I Should Die Before I Wake" by cocoapurl


	5. Going Home

**Disclaimer: S.M. Owns all things related to the Twilight Saga, I'm just having fun playing with them...**

**Thank you to all have read and kept up with me so far... Sorry I haven't updated but works been crazy with the Superbowl happening... Now on with the story... **

**Caution: Mild Violence and Abuse... Mature Audience... You Have Been Warned... **

***BPV***

The next couple of days go with out any problems since Tanya showed up. I've had several more x-rays and was told that I may need physical therapy for my leg and maybe my arm. Oh the joy! Edward has been with me since I got here. As per my request, no one had informed Renee of what happened. I would like to tell her in person when the bruising is gone and I have my casts removed.

The ladies have come and kept me company and helped me with my sponge baths since I can't take a shower. It's so embarrassing to have them see me naked, not because they haven't before, but because of the bruises and other marks. I smile thinking about the day when I said I needed a shower. Edwards face paled and he looked like he seen a ghost. I really tried not to laugh giving the situation but I just couldn't help it. He quickly left saying he was getting something to eat and would be back in an hour. The ladies took their time and were careful of my bandages and cast. That lead to out everyday routine.

I experienced several more panic attacks to last a life time. They started when the detective came in to get my statement. It was a good thing I started writing in my journal, he could read what I couldn't say.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hello Ms. Swan. I'm Detective Morris. I know this is a stupid question but I have to ask it. How are you feeling?" he asked with a small smile._

"_I've been better. I guess your here to take my statement?"_

"_Yes I am. I'm sorry if you aren't ready but we do need it to help catch them." he stated. "Mr. Cullen, would you mind stepping outside while we." _

"_No, I would like him to stay please." I interrupted. _

_Edward pulled his chair closer to my bed and grabbed my hand, rubbing his thumb a crossed the top of my hand in a smoothing gesture which I appreciated. I squeezed his hand saying Thank You. _

"_You heard her, I'm not going anywhere." Edward said. _

"_Are you sure Ms. Swan?" asked Morris. "It mite be hard for him to hear what you have to say."_

"_I'm sure. I'll send him out If it gets to much. He helps keep me calm." I replied. Edward looked at me like he want to argue but stayed quiet when he seen the look I gave him. _

"_Ok then, we will start at the beginning." said Morris. _

_I told him about going to the party, about my one shot then switching to just soda, how Jacob would go and get me a refill, about dancing and Paul and Sam starting an argument, that I couldn't understand what was being said, I started getting dizzy, about Jacob taking me to his house to get me home but we never made it there, running into Sam and Paul again and the fighting started, being pulled towards the woods. _

"_I heard more yelling and fighting. Sam had started to enter me but Jacob came and pulled him off of me and they disappeared. Paul came at me and started raping me. Sam came back and said it was done. I don't know what he meant by that and I couldn't focus on that because they had started taking turns with me raping me. I tried to fight back but that's when I felt pressure on my arm and leg." I stopped to take a breath but was having trouble breathing. _

_I felt Edward squeeze me hand and I looked at him. His eyes showed nothing but compassion, calmness, and wait was that love? I'm not sure. _

"_Bella, just breath slowly in and out. You're having a panic attack Love." he said. "Stay with me. It's not real. It's memories. They're not here. They can't hurt you anymore. Count with me, 10, 9." We got to 1 when he asked "Are you with me Love?"_

"_Love?" I asked _

_He just smiled and said "There you are. Deep Breath." _

"_I'm sorry." I said. _

"_Don't be. It happens. Do you want to continue?" Edward asked. I shook my head no. _

"_Detective, I think she is done for now. Let her rest. She wrote in her journal. Maybe there's something in there you can use?" Edward told Morris. _

"_That's a good idea. Thank you for your time Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen. I'm just going to take this outside and have a look. I will return it when I am finished with it. Please call me if you remember anything else." Morris handed his card to Edward and left. _

*End Flashback*

"Hey Bella, you there? Alice brought me back to the present.

"Yeah sorry, was just thinking. Were you saying something?" I asked.

"Yeah. I asked if you are to get changed because I've come to spring you from this joint." she said all at once. I don't know how she does it.

"Um, hell yeah. Duh. Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He went to get the car and place your bags in the trunk. You sure did collect a lot of stuff while you were here." Alice laughed.

"Yeah well, that was all you." I answered. She just gave me a huge smile and shrugged.

"It wasn't just me. I mean, I didn't bring you that giant ass teddy bear did I? That was all Emmett" she said matter of fact.

"Well, it was the thought that counts and I'll remember his smile more when he brought it in more then I'll remember why he bought in the first place." I answered with a smile.

"No point to dwell. Let's get this show on the road. The nurse should be in soon to give you your discharge papers and prescriptions then they will bring in the wheelchair and two uniforms will walk us down. Then we will be on our way." she ended her tiny speech with a wide smile.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh. They are getting last minute things ready." she answered with a shrug.

"Hello Ms. Swan. Are you ready to be free of this place?" asked my nurse as she came through the door with my papers in her hands.

"I've been ready since day two." I laughed.

"Awe well, you will be missed that's for sure. Your room mate will be even more missed. He was the highlight f our day." she laughed.

I tried not to get upset over that but it might have showed because Alice jumped in.

"I'm sure he will. What are Bella's after care instructions?" Alice asked.

"Oh yes. Most of your injuries are healing. You will just have to clean and change the ones that are still bandaged. You will also need to use this for your restroom visits since you still have stitches down there and you no longer have the catheter. Just fill this up with luke warm water, then squirt it all over like this," she showed us an example, "then pat don't rub with toilet paper when you are done. Rubbing could rip the stitches out. You will need to follow up with your OBGYN in a month to see how the healing progress is doing. The stitches will dissolve on their own. Continue to wear the adult diapers if the bleeding is still presents. Do Not use tampons until you see your gyno. You will also need to schedule an appointment with radiology for x-rays in five weeks. The doctor will tell you where to go from there, whether you can get the cast removed or not. Here is your prescriptions for an antibiotic and pain reducer. You are to continue to take the antibiotic and only take the pain reducer when you really need it. Take both with food and water or milk." she finished her speech and handed me the paper to sign to be discharged.

"Thank you." I said as I handed the paper back. Alice had placed my other papers in her purse. The nurse returned with the wheelchair and helped me into it. We meant up with the officers and headed down. Alice was texting away on her cell when we get into the elevator with a pissed off look on her face. I mouth "Everything ok?" she replied "In the car" I nodded my head.

Edward smiled at me once we exited the entrance doors and opened the front passenger door. I was made to sit up front since they claimed there was more room.

"Alice, what's up?" I asked.

She huffed before answering. "The police have a barrier in place at both ends of the street because the media found out you are being released today. So be prepared to be questioned and Edward, please make sure all windows are up and the doors are locked. They cant get to the house though which is a good thing. But Bella, you should know that Emily is at the house."

"What?" Edward and I yelled at the same time. "Are you kidding me?" continued Edward.

"Edward, calm down please." I said.

"She wants to talk to Bella." Alice said.

"I don't know what she could possibly say. There's a search for her husband. She's gonna hate me." I admitted. I always did like Emily but could never understand what she saw in Sam.

"Bella, its not your fault he attacked you. She will have to understand that. We will make her understand it." Edward answered.

"You're right. She will have to understand." said Alice from the backseat, once again texting.

The rest of the ride was in silence except for the music in the background. Alice wasn't kidding about the media. Every news station seemed to be here. Edward slowed down as the reporters starting slamming into the car. Their questions flying from both sides of the car.

"_Did you stage the attack to get more spotlight in the media?"_

"_Do you know who did it?"_

"_What are your injuries?"_

"_Did you set this up to get rid of Jacob Black?"_

"_Do you know where Jacob Black is?"_

"_Are you out to get money?" _

That was the last one I heard as we passed through the police barrier. I had broken down by the time we pulled into the drive way. Edward and Alice were there to help me out of the car. Esme came out with a wheelchair, seems they made a ramp for me. I cried even harder. Esme wrapped her arms around me and was whispering that,

"It will be ok. Don't let them get to you, that's what they want. Don't let them win. You are stronger then they are and you have all of us to help you. You're not alone. Now, lets get you in the house and get you nice and comfortable."

Of course she was right. They would see this on the news and they would enjoy it more if they seen me like this. Edward lifted me and gently sat me int eh chair when Emmett and Jasper came out.

"Hey there Bella." said Jasper with a tight smile.

"Hiya Bellybean." said Emmett with a genuine smile.

They grabbed my stuff from the trunk of Edwards car and started bringing it in the house as Edward pushed me up the ramp.

We found Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emily in a heated discussion. They stopped talking once we entered the room. Rosalie came to me and gently hugged me while saying "Hey" but all I seen was Emily. She game me a small smile.

"Hello Bella. Would you mind if we had a talk? Emily asked.

**Well well well, I wonder what they will talk about... Anyone have any guesses?**

**Let me hear your thoughts... **

**How did everyone enjoy the Superbowl, Half Time show, and all those Commercials?**

**I still recommend the same stories as before but with a new one. **

My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation by LyricalKris


	6. Family Night

**Stephanie Meyer Owns All things related to the Twilight Saga... I'm just having fun playing with them... :-D**

**Sorry I haven't updated these past two weeks, been really busy at work and two of my kiddos had gotten that Nor eastern virus along with Valentine's Day... My co-worker has told me that I needed to hurry up and update soon.. LoL... **

**Most of my chapters will have a song to go along with it and some may not... This chapter is one that does not... I really couldn't think of one to go along with it so if anyone does, please let me hear it..**

**Now on with the story... **

***EPV***

Those son of bitches, cock sucking whores. Where do they get off? I hate reporters. They just don't know when to stop, asking Bella those questions. Really? As if she hasn't been through enough already. I couldn't bare to see her in tears anymore.

Alice did the best she could to comfort her while I continued to try to drive through those insects. It seemed like it worked because Bella was smiling when Emmett and Jasper came outside to help bring her bags in. She collected a lot of stuff while she was in the hospital, due mainly to Alice and myself.

Bella's smiles disappeared and her laughing died when we entered the living room and and seen Emily talking to my dad and Rosalie. They turned and looked at us as we entered. Emily gave Bella a small sad smile and walked towards us.

"Hello Bella. Would you mind if we talked?" Emily asked.

Bella looked like she was debating so I leaned down and whispered for her to hear only, "You don't have to do this now if you don't want to."

Bella looked up and me, smiled, and said, "Might as well get this over with. Who knows, maybe she knows where to find them?."

"Sure. We can talk. Care to sit down?" Bella asked.

"Thank You." Emily replied as she sat down.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" I asked and Bella nodded. So I moved Bella's wheelchair to the chair a crossed from Emily and sat down.

"So Emily, what can I do for you?" Bella asked.

"I know this is hard on you and I'm sure I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I want you to know that I turned Sam in yesterday. I came home from a doctor's appointment to find him passed out in bed wearing the same clothes he wore to the party. He looked disgusting. There was scratches covering his arms, and he had dried blood on his clothing. I found our video camera on the floor next to our bed. I replayed the footage and called the police. It was..." she paused to take a deep breath and seemed to be holding back tears. "It was... footage of... of... them raping you." Emily started to cry and kept repeating "I'm sorry" over and over. "There's other girls on there as well. I turned the camera over to the police when they came to arrest Sam. He pleaded that... that he didn't know what was going on. I'm truly sorry for what he did. I can't even imagine what you went or are going through. But you call me if you need anything, ok?" she stated. "And if you need me to testify, let me know. I will." she finished.

I was stunned. I honestly do not know what Bella will say to that. I think I must be dreaming because there's no way Sam just came home after being gone all week, but I snapped out of it when I heard Bella speaking.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. I honestly don't know what to say but you have no reason to be sorry. You didn't do this" she gestured with her uninjured arm, "and I really appreciate what you did but I'm also sorry at the same time. Thank you." Bella relied.

"Your welcome. I understand. I'll be on my way now, but Bella, again please call me if you need anything." Emily replied.

"I will. Thank you." Bella answered as Emily left.

"Maybe Sam knows where Paul is." I said.

"One could hope." Bella replied with a shrug.

"Wanna lay back and watch a TV or a movie until dinner is done?" I asked.

"Sure but I need to use the bathroom." Bella said shyly. "Could you get Alice for me?"

"No need, I'm right here." Alice said as she bounced into the room. "Let me get your bottle and I'll meet you in the bathroom. Edward, could you carry Bella to the bathroom?"

"Um sure."

"Thanks. This is embarrassing." Bella said.

"Nah it's not that bad. Remember when Edward had to take baths because he feel out of our tree house and broke his leg?" Emmett asked while trying to hold back his laughter.

Bella started laughing and says "God yes, how can I forget. I had to take him in his favorite toy because everyone else wanted to make him suffer and the poor guy was bright red trying to hide his body from me with his hands when all he had to do was close the shower curtain. And it didn't matter to him that I had my hand over my eyes the whole time, I even ran into the bathroom counter a few times before I realized that I had to turn a little. Now that was embarrassing." she said full out laughing at my expense.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Oh Eddie, we just pushing your buttons." said Jasper.

"Oh I see how it is Jazzy." I replied with a smirk. I know he hates that nickname as much as I hate mine. The only ones allowed to call him that are Alice and his grandparents. I don't think Rose is even allowed to call him that.

"Ouch. Alright Edward I take it back." Jasper relied with his hands in the air surrendering. I just smirked back.

"Ready Bella?" asked Alice.

"Yeah. Thanks Edward. Just sit me on the toilet lid and Alice will help from there. I'll call you when I need you again." Bella said as she attempted to give me a one handed hug.

"Anytime." I answered as I walked out and closed the door.

I was ambushed by my brother and best friend before I took two steps away from the door.

"Well well well, you two seem cozy." said Emmett.

"Sure does. Seems staying at the hospital has made Edward soft." said Jasper.

They both were smiling that devious smile of theirs when they are up to no good.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Don't give me that little bro. I seen how you two looked at each other or how she lets you touch her but she shy's away from Jazz and I." said Emmett.

"Or how she lets you stay to talk about what happened but we have to leave." said Jasper.

"Your kidding me right? Her and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. We have never had any kind of romantic affections between us ever. I'm sorry if she's more comfortable around me then either of you."

"And dad. Admit it, she doesn't let him hug anymore." Emmett said.

"I wouldn't know. You would have to ask her that." I said with a shrug. "Just come off of it. I told her at the hospital that I would be there for her and that I loved her. I don't know if she will remember because I had just woken her up from a nightmare, but I told her that I have loved her for years. Hell, I think I'm in love with her, but there's no way I could ever tell her that now. How could she ever learn to trust any male after what happened to her?" I asked.

"Your in love with Bella?" I heard Rosalie say. Shit.

"I said I think. I don't know. Look, can we not talk about this here. I'm sure she can hear me and this is probably the last thing she wants to hear right now. Please don't bring it up to her, any of you. She's got enough to worry about, she doesn't need this on top of it."

"Maybe you should let her decide that." Rose said.

"I will when she's ready."

"What makes you think she's not now?" Jasper asked.

"Are you kidding me?" I all but yelled.

"No. I'm not. Maybe that's why she's more comfortable with you. Maybe she feels the same way but was never able to tell you." he answered.

"OK, Dr. Phill, would you like me lay on your couch and how much will you charge?" I asked. "Please, can we not talk about this right now?"

"Nah, you can sit in the chair if it makes you fill better and I'll get back to you on my charge." he answered with a smirk. "and sure, we will end it right now, but it's not over." They turned to walk away

"Dicks." I said.

"Actually, I'm a Bitch. Get it right Cullen." yelled Rosalie as she turned the corner.

"Yes you are." I yelled back.

"Everything OK?" I heard my favorite voice from behind me. Shit I thought, I pray she didn't hear any of that. Hopefully Alice kept her busy chatting.

"Peachy. Feel better?" I asked. I noticed that her hair was brushed through and hanging lose. Thank you Alice.

"Eh. My bladder definitely does. So what movie you want to watch?" she asked as I bent to lift her up.

"I don't know. What are you in the mood for?" I asked.

She shrugged. "How about we run a marathon of the American Pie movies?" she asked.

"Nah, we might as well drive up to the football game going on for that." I laughed as we walked into the living room to find that Bella's pillow was leaning against the arm of the couch. "I guess you are sitting here."

"Are you sitting next to me?" she asked.

"If you want me to."

"Of course I do." she said as I sat her down. I walked over to our DVD collection and started calling names out over my shoulder. All I got were maybes and no.

"Oh, I know. Sweet Home Alabama." she said as I groaned.

"Haven't you seen that enough already."

"Nope." she said popping the "p"

"You just like that guy Jake." I said.

"You just like that girl Mel" she mocked. "Hurry up please. After this we can watch the Harry Potter series. I still haven't seen the last one all the way through."

"No you haven't but you should know how it ends. You read the book like eighty times." Alice replied.

"So what." Bella replied then sticking her tongue out at us. "Emmett will agree with me."

"Oh no you don't." Alice yelled and jumped next to Bella and put her hand over her mouth but Bella was faster this time.

"EMMETT" Bella yelled.

Emmett walked into the room as Alice yelled and pulled her hand away from Bella's mouth.

"Yuck, she licked my hand." Alice laughed while wiping her hand on her pants.

Bella shrugged. "That's what you get for putting you hand on my mouth. I don't know where your hands were." she smiled.

"Jesus Bella, I'm not Emmett."

"Shh it Pixie. Now what's up Bellybean?" Emmett asked.

"I want to watch Sweet Home Alabama then the Harry Potter series but these two" she pointed to Alice and I "don't want to and are arguing with me. And here I was thinking that they would be nice to me since it's my first day home after a week. I thought they missed me." Bella said proudly then started pouting.

"Dear lord, you have been spending to my time with me." Alice said.

"Yuppers" was my only reply.

"Well count me in. I'm all for watching Harry Potter and I know Rosalie and Jasper will as well. Hell, maybe even mom and dad." Emmett said.

"Maybe mom and dad what?" my dad asked from the door way.

"Watch Harry Potter with us since Alice and Edward don't." Bella said. She stuck her tongue out at me when I looked at her. I just smiled and stuck mine back.

"Sure I will." my parents said.

"Great. Seems we are out numbered again Alice."

"Don't worry Edward. I'll get her back tomorrow when we watch Ru-Paul's Drag Race." Alice said as Bella groaned.

"Haha." I said as I put the DVD in.

"Dinner should get here in about 15 minutes." my mom said.

"You ordered out?" I asked.

"Yes. Chinese." my mom said.

"Yay" said us all.

I said down and started the movie. I loved the opening scene even if I didn't allow anyone to know that. I remember Bella and I running along First Beach, but there was no storm or lighten taking place. We did share our first kiss then, but that was to get it out of the way. We didn't want our first kiss being with someone who might laugh at us behind our backs and we were comfortable with each other. That memory still brings a smile to my face when ever I think about it.

"Why you wanna marry me for anyway?" says young Mel

"So I can kiss anytime I want." says young Jake.

Then the food arrived and everyone dug in. Last thing I remember was Bella and I playing armies with each other while trying to eat, each of us taking turns elbowing the other to try and make them drop their food.

It was a great night to start her new life with.

**A/N**

**I know, kind of short... That was all I was able to come up with between my sick kiddies and work... Sweet Home Alabama and the Harry Potter series is my daughters and my past time. We watch them a lot. Please excuse me if I got the opening dialog from. **

**Don't worry, Jasper and Emmett aren't done with Edward yet especially since Rosalie has joined them. They will be getting answers as I'm sure you would like to know them as well. **

**Not sure who's POV I will be doing next or when I will be able to post again. **

**Have a Great weekend... **

**I recommend the same stories as before. I haven't started reading anything new as of yet. **


	7. Realizing

**Stephanie Meyers Owns all… I'm just adding my little crazy twist to it… **

** Hello my fellow readers. I am deeply sorry for this being late. Work has been hectic along with my kid's parent-teacher conferences, award ceremonies, and field trips…. **

**It's beginning to get tough writing this because I'm trying to make sure I get the events in order and judging the other PoV. **

**Hopefully everyone is still with me… **

**Now on with the story… **

***BPV***

I awoke with a start, worried, trying to figure out where I was. I was laying on a hard warm surface. I tried to sit up but it was difficult to move. Looking around, I noticed that I was still in the living room with a blacked draped over me along with a set of arms that didn't belong to me wrapped around my waist. I was about to start panicking when I heard my name and the arms around squeezed tighter. I saw bronze hair when I attempted to look behind me. Thank goodness, it's just Edward.

I took note by the clock on the wall that it was 8 am. Wow I slept for a long time with out any dreams. I wondered why no one woke me or moved me to my room. I didn't even get through my all time favorite movie.

I thought Edward was waking up when I heard him talking until he got louder and I knew he was having a nightmare, well morning mare.

"No, my Bella. You can't have her. She stays right here with me." Edward all but yelled.

Oh my. He called me "his Bella". What the hell did that mean? I know he said he loves me but what?

"Edward?" I said while trying to move his arm. "EDWARD" I said louder.

"Bella?" he responded.

"Yeah it's me. I'm here. I think you were having a nightmare." I told him.

His arm wrapped tighter around me, "Thank goodness your still here with me. I thought it was real. What are we doing on the couch?" he asked.

"Looks like we slept together last night." I answered with a shrug.

Edward's eyes got wide then he caught himself and said, "Huh. Yeah guess we did."

"Um, Edward? Could you help me up please? I have to use the bathroom. Shoot Alice isn't here to help me." I said. Actually I wonder where Alice is. She's always the first one awake.

"I'll see if Mom is up. You know she's normally up by now." Edward said as he got up and stretched. I tried not to stare but damn, I have always loved his chest and stomach, loved where his v-bone disappears was holy shit hot.

"Thanks." I said as I lowered my head to hide my blush. Why am I ok with Edward touching me but can barely stand being in a room alone with Carlisle, Emmett, or Jasper. Maybe it's because I've always been comfortable around him? Or trust him so much? Psst, who am I kidding? I'm damaged goods now. He wouldn't want to be with me when I could never open that part of me up again. I have to face the fact that I'm broken beyond repair.

"Isabella?" I hear my name being yelled and look up to see a worried Esme. I just stare at her. I don't know what to say, so I say the first thing I thought of.

"I'm broken." I whispered.

I heard her gasp. "What? Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Look at me. I am physically broken and my mind isn't all that much better. How can Ed." I stopped myself from saying Edward. "How will someone ever want to be with me when they find out what happened to me? How can I ever be with someone when I'm like this, all broken and shit?" Oh shit, I just cursed in front of Esme. She's going to give it to me now. She hates cursing.

"Bella look at me." Esme demanded. So I did the only thing I could do and looked at her. I saw the tears in her eyes that she was determined to keep at bay. "You are not broken. Wait, at the moment your arm and leg is, but they will heal as will what ever is going on inside your mind. You are over thinking right now like you tend to do. You will get through this because you are tough, and you are a fighter. You don't like to give up so don't you start now. Do you hear me? I will right there beside you helping you along with what ever you need. Also, any man that can't understand what you have gone through in your past and the upcoming future does not need to be a part of it. If he truly cares, he will not hold it against you. I mean, look at Emmett. He stuck my Rosalie's side through everything. He never stopped loving her even when she pushed him away. I believe what happened made them stronger. Don't get me wrong, it was extremely bad what happened to her but it made their love stronger. Now, I know this is not the end to this but how about we get you to the bathroom so u can do what you have to do and then take a nice relaxing bath? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah sure." I replied with a shrug. Esme went to get Edward while I retreated further into my head. I never heard Edward nor felt him pick me up until I was sitting on the toilet. He gave me a sad smile and said to call him when I was done.

Esme helped use the bathroom and drew me a bath. She then helped me into the bathtub being careful not to get my casts wet, and told me to take my time. I called her once she hit the doorway.

"Esme, could you bring me my journal?"

"Sure thing sweetie."

"Thank You."

I sat there thinking about everything, allowing the lavender fragrance to wash over me. It was so relaxing. I really need to do this more often. I heard a soft knock on the door then it opened slowly.

Esme bounced in. "Here you go dear. I also brought this tray to place on the sides of the tube so u can lean on it to write and also some green tea. It will help keep you calm." This woman was really too much but I loved her more for it.

"Thanks so much Esme. This means a lot to me. I mean everything everyone is doing." I smiled.

"Don't worry about it Bella, this is what we do for our family." She replied as she kissed my forehead. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thank You." With that she closed the door behind her.

Now I was once again left to ponder my thought. I opened my journal and began the torturous process of filling it in. My hand flew over the pages leaving blurred words in its wake. I tried not to read it as I went but some words popped out at me screaming to be heard. I let the pain and guilt of my attack flow to the paper along with my sorrow and grief about Jacob. Where is he? Why haven't they found him yet?

I was brought out of my journal by a knock on the bathroom door and Alice popped her head in.

"Hey you. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, but you should know that I'm not very good company right now." I answered her with a shrug.

"That's ok. We both know I can talk enough for two." We both smiled when she said that. Would you like me to wash your hair?"

"Alice, you really don't have to do that." I answered but quickly added on to it because of the look I was receiving. "But you can if you really want to." Yeah I was a sucker for Alice's pout just like everyone else.

Alice started rinsing my hair with water when I asked, "Hey Alice. Do you mind if I asked you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything. I'm an open book." She answered.

"Well, it was sort of about Edward. I'm so confused all the time now. You've known how I felt about him all these years but these feelings have seemed to evolve since my attack. I'm not fully comfortable being around Jasper, Emmett, or Carlisle but yet with Edward, his touch relaxes me."

She was quiet and had stopped running her fingers through my hair so I looked up at her and she was wearing a big dorky smile on her face. "What?" I asked.

"You're in love with him." was her only reply. Wait, now a reply but a statement.

"What? No I'm not. I mean, how can I be? I'm broken, destroyed beyond repair. I have nothing left to offer him. And come on now, he only thinks of me as a sibling." I thought about that question and everything seemed to add up to him not thinking of me as his sibling. The way he would go into protective mode when ever I had a date, how he stopped talking to Jake all together while we dated, and all the late night ice cream sharing when one of us had a bad date or bad day at school. Us always sitting next to each other whether we intended to or not, our common interests in books, music, and movies. But what really summed it up for me what that jolt of electric that courses my body when every there's skin to skin contact.

I felt all the air leave my lungs when the thought registered in my head. I looked at Alice and she was still wearing that same smile she had a few moments ago. The look on her face summed it up for me completely.

"Edward's my soul mate?" I asked to no one.

Alice shook her head yes.

Was I ready to admit this? And what the hell do I do now?

"I'm in love with Edward Cullen?' I asked again.

Once again, Alice nodded her head yes.

Well fuck me sideways. My life just got a whole lot more complicated.

**A/N**

**Well there you have it folks…. I know not very long. Well everyone have a nice week… I will hopefully post next weekend….. **

**Let me hear what ya'll think…. **

**Till next week… **


	8. Why me

**SM Owns all Characters, Places & Things related to the Twilight Saga… I'm just having fun with them… :-D**

**To my fellow readers, I am Sorry for this being way late… Real Life has been extremely busy… **

**This chapter was harder to write… **

**I don't have a chapter song for this chapter, but if any of you know one, please let me know and I will add to the chapter… Thanks… **

**Hope you all are still with me… Now on with the story… **

***BPV***

Three Months. It's been three months since I had my talk with Alice about Edward. Of course, Edward doesn't know about. Well, at least I hope he doesn't, but I trust Alice. She said she wouldn't tell him or anyone else. I've talked to my therapist about it and she's told me to take my time healing before I go after Edward, which of course she's right. I'm still broken and I need to focus on fixing myself and putting my needs first before anyone else's. But of course that's hard. I've always put everyone before my self and I'm only seventeen.

Today is the day I get my casts off. I still have to take it easy since I haven't used my arm or leg since before the incident. I'm both nervous and excited about getting them off. I'm excited about taking a shower since I've only been able to take baths and I can wash my own hair. I'm nervous because what if I fall and reinjure them?

I still have the nightmares, however, my therapist doesn't believe they are nightmares as much as they are memories breaking threw, which is scary on its own. I don't want to remember anymore then I already do, but I know the dreams will help with my case. My therapist told me that it's my minds way of protecting me by only allowing so many memories to come threw at a time. I'm still using my journal which I write in every time I have a new dream or when I have a random flashback.

The Cullen's and the Hales, my family, have been very supportive threw everything. It is great living with a Doctor; I don't have to go into the office for my check-ups. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie have been great helping me with my changing and showers. Carlisle is, of course, in charge of all my medical needs, which is great because I don't feel uncomfortable with him like I was the hospital doctor.

Jasper and Emmett keep me entertained with playing games. I still have a hard time playing cards, so we play board games that I can use my one arm with. Emmett and I did an all day marathon of the Harry Potter series and I have finally finished that last movie, which is my favorite of them all. Emmett insisted that we have a marathon of the Twilight Saga which we did. I can now say that I've seen all five of them and that the third and fifth are my favorite. I teased Emmett about watching them. He tried to play it off as research for something but I seen right threw him; he likes the blonde vampire but won't admit it.

Edward has been really great. He's always there after every nightmare. It's like he's in my room just waiting, which actually wouldn't surprise me. It may be creepy or strange to others, but not me. It actually relaxes me, knowing he's there. He probably hears me threw the wall since we are the only two sleeping on the first floor. Edwards refuses to sleep in his room, saying something about someone needs to be downstairs for me. I think that's his excuse to be closer to me. I always try to apologize for disturbing him, but he just shushes me and continues to rock me.

Edward takes me to every session I have with my therapist which is twice a week. He waits the hour in the waiting room getting hit on by the receptionist which annoys him. She's an annoying little thing, never taking no for the answer. She bugs him and it gives me amusement after a bad session, which frustrates him.

"Do you always have to laugh about it? It's really not the funny." Is the reply he always give me whenever I come out the office and she's still next to him trying to sound sexy but coming off like a complete whore.

Edwards coming with Esme, Carlisle, and I to the hospital to get my cast's removed.

"Bella, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Alice asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Um, no I wasn't. Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked.

"It's time for you to get ready. You're leaving in half an hour, so come on." Alice said with a shrug.

Alice helped me into my wheelchair and led me to my room. Thankfully, I will be able to move back into my room today. I'm really excited about that. I've missed my bed.

"So are you excited about getting your casts off?" Alice asked.

"Excited, nervous, terrified." I replied.

"I understand why you're excited but why in heavens would you be nervous and terrified?" she questioned.

"What if my arm and leg won't work? What if they are permanently damaged? What about my scars? They are going to be hideous and disgusting to look at." I stated.

"Nonsense Bella. The only one who will think that is you. They are a part of you now, which means, they won't change who you are to any of us. You're still our Bella that we love and care about. Nothing and no one can or will ever change that. Your body didn't make us care about you, although you have a great body, but it's your mind, your humor, and your personality that we fell for. Anyone who can't see that doesn't need to be in your life." Alice finished with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thank you." I said as I reached to give Alice a hug and she let me ruin her shirt as I cried. That's all I ever do anymore is cry.

"There's no need to thank me. You're my sister whether you want to me or not, and when you marry Edward it will be official." She said with a laugh.

"That I don't know about." I said back.

"Alright, enough with the sappy, time to get you ready." Alice said seeming to have recovered from our heavy talk.

Once she was satisfied with what I was wearing, she led me back into the living room where everyone was waiting for me. Edward of course noticed my red eyes. He gave me a concerned look that I returned with a shake of my head. I wasn't ready to talk about it again at this moment, but I would tell him eventually.

"Are we ready?" asked Carlisle.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied with a shrug.

"It will be great Bella. You'll see.", said Esme with a squeeze of my shoulder.

"Let's hit the road." said Edward.

Once we were loaded in the car and on our way, the conversations begun. I mainly looked out the window and stayed silent. I would speak when spoken to, that was until I felt that tingle run up my arm starting at my hand and I knew that Edward just touched my hand.

I turned to look at him and seen that crooked smile I loved about him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm not thinking much of anything, except that I've actually got the munchies." I said with a giggle, which surprises me because I don't giggle.

Edward laughs and says, "Well, maybe we can get some crackers once we get to the hospital."

"No need dear. I have some in my purse." said Esme as she looks in her purse.

"You carry crackers with you?' asked Edward.

"Of course I do. You never know when you might need a snack." Esme said with a smile and handed me the crackers.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." Esme replied. "We can stop for something to eat after your appointment if you're still hungry."

"That would be great actually. I had a small breakfast." I replied. Esme looked disappointed as she normally does when we don't eat like we should. "I know what you're going to say but I really wasn't that hungry this morning but I promise to eat a big lunch. My stomach was doing flip flaps and I wasn't sure how much food I could handle." I said.

"That's quite ok sweetie. We'll get you something to eat." Esme replied.

Edwards hops out of the car once we park and gets my wheelchair. Carlisle helps me into it and Edward pushes me into the building. We ride the elevator up to the forth floor and we follow the long hallway till we get to the radiation office.

"Ah Dr. Cullen, what brings you here on this fine day?" asked a short dark haired lady that reminds of an evil grandmother.

"I'm here bringing my daughter in to have x-rays and to have her cast's removed." he answered politely.

"Name please?" she asked.

"Isabella Swan."

"Ah yes, here she is. It says here that we need a urine sample before she has any x-rays. Please take this and use the bathroom to the right. That one is handicap capable." She says with a small smile.

"Thank you Cheryl." Carlisle says.

Esme led me to the bathroom and helped me.

"Why would they need a urine sample?" I asked.

"Carlisle and I have been talking and we've agreed that we noticed some strange behaviors from you and well, we would like a pregnancy test done just to rule it out." she quickly answered when she seen my face pale. "Now honey, we just wanted to rule it out. There's no need to worry. We know you took precaution after ward but there's still that small percentage that has us worried. So please just humor us and give us the sample. We will be there for you no matter what the results say." she said with a hug.

My only reply was ok. I really didn't know what else to say except that it did make sense now that I stopped to think about it. My increase in appetite, the extra crying, but most importantly is I have not gotten my period since before that night. The doctor said it was normal not to get it the first month after since I was a virgin and also because of the trauma I suffered through, but it's been three months with no period. Now I am worried. I refuse to worry until we get the results. I will not stress about it just yet.

We went back into the waiting room and Esme handed my sample to Cheryl who took it to another room. Edward wanted to know what that was about but I couldn't tell him yet so I just shook my head. I will tell him later if he hasn't figured it out already.

What am I going to do if the test comes back positive? Would I be able to carry it full term? I could give it up for adoption if I decided to carry it. What is Edward going to think? The most important thought that crossed my mind was whose baby is it?

I was brought out of my thoughts when my name was called. Here goes nothing. Esme went back into the room with me to give me support.

"Hello Ms. Swan. My name is Michelle and I will be your technician for today. I was told you were asked to give a urine sample and I have your results. Unfortunately, I can not let you get any x-rays done until I tell you what the results are. Are you ready? Would you like to be alone when I tell you?"

I already knew what she has to say. I know the results now since I can't get x-rays yet.

"Yes, you can tell me and no Esme can stay with me." I replied.

"According to your hormone levels, you are indeed pregnant. Now, we can still have the x-rays, but you will have to cover your stomach with one of our vests. I would recommend that is what you do." Michelle stated.

I felt my world crumble. Why me? What did I do? I can't believe this. What am I going to do? I can barely take care of my self let alone someone else at this very moment. What are the others going to think? Who is the father? I felt my mind closing in on me and I refuse to let it. I refuse to let those bastards hold me down ever again.

"Yes we will do the x-rays. I want these casts off today." I stated.

Michelle nodded and began to explain the process with me. She also informed me that she will do an ultrasound to determine exactly how far along I am, which I already know but I want to make sure the baby is doing good. I still don't know what I will do from here on out but I know I will survive this just like I have survived everything else, with the help of my family.

They will help me refuse to sink.

**A/N**

**Wow what a way for me to stop. What do you think the family's reaction will be? What do you think Bella will do? I'd love to hear your answers, even if I won't give up the answers till the next few chapters. **

**Shout out to my friend for giving me that last parting line whether she knows it yet or not. But I have a feeling she will once she's finished reading this… :-D Thank You! **

**I promise not to take as long with the next chapter… **

**Until next time… **


	9. Telling

**SM owns ****All**** things related to Twilight…. I'm just telling my own story using her characters… **

**What did ya'll think of my last chapter? Did you see that coming?**

**Now on with the story….**

***BPV***

What am I going to do? I'm thirteen weeks pregnant. My life has been flipped upside down. This was not how it was supposed to happen. I'm only a junior in high school for crying out loud. I don't know if I can do this or how I'm going to do this. I'm going to have to go over all the options that I have, well all but one. I do not believe in abortions, so that is ruled out. I will carry this baby and put it up for adoption. That seems to be the only way that the baby will be taken care of. Yes, that is what I will do, hopefully.

The technician placed a vest over my stomach and proceeded with my x-rays. My arm and leg are good to get my casts removed. Thank goodness. I don't know how much longer I could go with those on. The technician told me that once we get the casts off and determine whether I can walk on my own with out crutches or a cane, I will be sent to the other end of radiology for my ultra sound. Oh the joy. I will defiantly have to tell Edward now.

"Are you ready Ms. Swan?" asked Michelle.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied with a shrug.

Michelle started the small saw thing they use to remove casts and set to work. She cut my leg cast then my arm cast, and just let me tell you how weird it is to move my ankle and wrist. It felt weird but awesome at the same time. I smiled real big and giggled yet again. Michelle had me walk around the room just to see how much weight I could put on my leg. She decided that I did not need a cane or crutches. I had to work with my hand next, which again, I did not need a brace.

"Ok Ms. Swan, you are ready to leave here and go down to the other end of radiology to have your ultra sound done. I hope everything works out for you. Oh, and also here is a cd that has a copy of your x-rays on them for future use." She said with a smile as she handed me the cd. "Oh and it was a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Cullen. Dr. Cullen talks about you and your children quite often."

"Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you as well. Thank you for helping us today." Esme replied.

"Thank you Michelle." I said as I held out my hand to shake hers.

"You are most welcome." She turned and held the door open for us to exit.

We walked out of the room down the hallway out to the waiting room to Carlisle and Edward talking. Edward had his back to me but turned around when he saw Carlisle smile at me.

"Well look at you. You're walking. How does it feel to be standing and walking?" Edward asked as he hugged me.

"It feels great but I'm still just a little stiff. I'll get used to it again." I answered. "Here the lady gave me this to put in my file." I stated as I gave Carlisle the cd with my x-rays.

"Thank you. I will put this with your file when we get home. Are we heading to eat or do you have another area to go?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, yeah we have to go to the other end of radiology for an ultra sound." I said as I looked down. I couldn't bear to look at Edward as I said that.

"Ultra sound? What do you need an ultra sound for?" Edward asked. It seems Carlisle didn't tell Edward. I was hoping he did tell him so I wouldn't have to but I guess I need to tough it out and tell him.

"Why don't we take a seat and we will explain if that is ok with you Bella?" Esme asked.

I nodded and followed Carlisle to a corner with empty chairs. I kept my eyes on my shoes while Esme and Carlisle took turns talking. I felt really embarrassed. My moment of happiness is gone.

"Your father and I have been keeping a close on Bella not just because of her casts but because she was showing signs of something else. We weren't sure if it was true or not so we didn't say anything to her, but it seems we waited to long to tell her and now she has yet another decision she needs to make. Before you ask, no, no one else can make this decision but her." Esme told Edward.

"What decision is that?" Edward asked.

"Bella, would you like me to tell him or you?" Carlisle asked.

"I will."

I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I could not look up. With a heavy sigh I answered them all. Carlisle didn't know exactly how far along I was so he needed to hear this as well. I really didn't want to do this in the hospital but he needed to know before I went in for the ultra sound and I didn't want him to think I had some serious medical condition. So here goes nothing.

"The technician thinks I'm about thirteen weeks pregnant. I have to have an ultra sound done to determine how far along I am. She also wants it done so that the doctor I see will know as well. I want it done to make sure the baby is ok." I blurted out.

Edward's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. "But…. but….. but I thought they gave you the day after pill? Didn't they?" he asked.

"They did but Edward, you have to understand that it's not hundred percent effective. The conception could have taken place before the pill had a chance to take effect." Carlisle answered.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked.

"We?" I asked.

"Yes we. You don't think the family and I are going to let you go through with what ever you decided to do by your self do you?" Edward asked.

"I." I started to talk but no words came out. Edward was right. The family would back me up no matter what decision I made. "Thank you." I said as I hugged him tighter.

"Alright kids, lets go get this ultra sound done so we can go eat. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving." Esme stated. We all laughed at her.

"You know, I'm thinking tacos." I said.

"And so it begins." I hear Carlisle whisper to Edward who just shuffled a laugh.

The ultra sound reveals that I am indeed pregnant and that I'm thirteen weeks just like Michelle thought. There was hardly anything on the screen, except a very small dot which the technician said it was the baby. I cried and Esme cried right along with me. The technician gave me a copy of the ultra sound to take with me. She also gave me a copy for my doctor along with a report of everything that she recorded. One of the many perks of knowing Carlisle is that I get everything before hand instead of my information being sent to my doctor.

I walked out to the guys while trying to wipe the tears off my face that were still coming down and looking at the picture in wonder. It was amazing to see my baby even if it looked like a jelly bean.

"How did everything go? Are you ok? Why are you ladies crying?" asked Edward.

"Everything is ok, sort of. Yes I'm ok kind of. We're crying because of this." I answered while holding up the picture so Edward can see.

"Is that?" Edward was asking but didn't finish when his eyes slipped to the picture. He stood frozen looking at the picture and not knowing what to say.

"Yes son, that little dot would be the baby." Carlisle said as he placed a hand on his back.

"Jelly bean." I corrected. That got everyone's attention.

"What?" asked Carlisle and Esme.

"Did you just call it jelly bean?" Edward asked.

"Yes, and it's not an it. The baby is a baby that looks like a jelly bean so therefore I'm calling the baby jelly bean because I don't like calling him/her an it." I answered while I crossed my arms.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Edward said as his shoulders sagged.

"I know. I was just letting you know." I said as I rubbed his back. He didn't like be told off but it was kind of funny.

"Can we eat now? We can discuss this over dinner." Esme said.

"Sure. What would everyone like?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know about everyone else but I really want tacos right now. Can we make them at home? I would really like to cook tonight. If that is ok with everyone." I said with a shrug.

"Sounds like a good idea sweetie." said Esme.

"Lets go." I said with a smile.

The ride to the grocery store was quite. I felt Edward glancing at me every so often trying to get my attention but I just kept looking out the window. I still didn't know what I was going to do yet but I did know that I wouldn't be alone. Everyone would help me in their own way. I just had to keep faith.

We all went our own way once we got into the store to get something different for dinner. I had just gotten the salsa and taco shells and was heading to get chocolate milk when I was bumped into. I went to say sorry until I seen who it was.

Lauren. Paul's girlfriend.

"Watch where you're going you attention whore." She screeched.

"I don't know how you didn't see me when you're taking up the damn isle." I replied back.

"Don't test me Bella. I have half a mind to kick your ass because of what you did. How could you blame Paul and Sam? They would never do that to anyone and yet you claim that they did. What the hell is your problem? Didn't you get enough attention when your loser father died? You just crave it, don't you?" Lauren said as she got in my face and shoved me into the shelf behind me.

"Attention? You really think I would ask them to beat and rape me? They broke my arm and leg for crying out loud." I was yelling back. "Go ahead, kick my ass if that is what will make you sleep better at night, but I will promise you this now. Touch me and I will see to it that you get placed in a cell block with your loser boyfriend. How in the hell can you seriously stand up for him? Did you know that the hospital has his DNA on file that they got from me? What about the video tape of him raping me and breaking my leg? Did you know about that? I didn't think so. Next time you better watch who you are talking shit to. You should tell the police where he is. I know you know. I guess you will figure out how bad of a loser Paul really is." I screamed in her face.

"You little bitch." She screamed back as she went to slap me. I braced myself for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Rosalie standing there with fire in her eyes. She was holding Laurens hand in the air and she was ready to pounce.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Rosalie demanded.

"Get your fucking hands off of me. This does not concern you Rosalie. She started this and I'm going to finish it right now." yelled Lauren. We were now getting a crowd of people around. Edward reached me and placed his arm around my waist, which instantly calmed me. We stood there and watched the rest unfold.

"This has everything to do with me because you are about to hit my sister because she spoke the truth. You need to wake up and realize the truth; Paul did in fact beat and raped Bella. There is proof. Also, just so you know, when the police do finally get a hold of him, he will rot in prison because Bella isn't the only women he raped. There are several more women on that video tape and then there's Me." she stated. Rosalie was red in the face as she turned and walked away but not before Lauren grabbed a hold of Rose's hair and pulled her back. We never had a chance to get over our shock of Rosalie's works when everything happened so fast.

We froze for about three seconds when Rose reacted. We all called and yelled for Rose to stop but she didn't seem to have heard us. Rosalie went completely crazy on Lauren. Rose actually growled. We got a few words that Rose yelled but not complete sentences.

The cops were called and they broke the fight up.

"Ms. Hale, what is gods name is going on in here?" an officer asked her.

"I came into the store to get something when I heard Bella and Lauren arguing. I went to find them and I arrived just in time to see Lauren's hand raised to hit Bella. Lauren doesn't like the fact that her boyfriend is a loser and a pig. She verbally attacked Bella then tried to hit her. I told her to basically leave Bella alone. She said it didn't concern me which it does because Bella is my sister whether by blood or not. She also didn't like the fact that I am one of Paul's victims." Rosalie answered.

"Ms. Swan is that what happened?" she asked Bella.

"Yes ma'mam. It all started because Lauren ran into me then called me an attention whore. I basically told her off and then she flipped out on me. She shoved me into the shelf and was about to hit me when Rosalie showed up." I answered.

"Thank you Ms. Swan. Ms. Hale, would you please have your father look at you? You have some nasty cuts on your face and arms. Would you like to press charges?" she asked.

"I will have him look me over when we get home. And." She paused to think about it and looked over at Lauren, who was in worse shape then Rose, and sighed. "Not today officer, but I would like to file a restraining order against her."

"I agree." I said.

The officer nodded writing in her notepad and said "I understand. You can either come to the station now or later this evening."

I took a chance to look outside and there they were. The news cameras and photographers were outside waiting for their next big story.

"Could we come this evening or tomorrow morning? I have something important to speak with my family about?" I asked.

"Certainly, it wouldn't look good right now if you left with me. I swear they are like vultures around here." The officer replied.

The police left and we went back to our parents. They asked how we were and what exactly happened, so we told them. No use lying when there were witnesses.

Edward kept his arm wrapped around me while we continued to shop for dinner. We started for the register when I remembered Rosalie came here for something.

"Rose, did you get what you came here for?" I asked.

"What? Shit no I didn't. I'll be right back." She left to get what ever she needed.

"Why do you have prenatal vitamins?" I heard Edward ask.

"Yes. Those are for Bella. I figured it would be good to start taking them just until you decide what you wanted to do." Carlisle answered.

"That's very thoughtful. Thank you." I replied.

"Your welcome dear." He replied as he paid for everything.

We headed home once the car was loaded. Edward kept smiling and it was starting to freak me out. I honestly did not know what went threw his head sometimes.

"What are you thinking about that has you smiling like that?" I asked.

"Nothing really. We'll talk about it later after you shock everyone with your news." He said with a shrug.

"Uh huh."

"What? It's true. I'm thinking so many things at the moment but I would rather talk about it later after you tell everyone else. It would make you feel better once they know." He said.

"Right" I said with a nod.

Edward and Carlisle unloaded the bags while Esme and I went into the kitchen to get things ready to cook dinner.

"Hey belly bean. Look at you, walking on two legs. How you feeling?" asked Emmett when he entered the kitchen.

"Actually I'm feeling really good. It's nice to be able to walk and not have to be pushed or carried everywhere." I replied.

"I actually liked carrying you around thank you very much." said Edward as he entered the room.

"Really?" I asked.

"Um, well yeah." he answered as he nodded his head shyly. He can be so cute sometimes.

"That's actually very sweet. Don't worry; I'm sure before long I will need assistance getting off the couch." I said then covered my mouth with my hand. Edwards's eyes went wide and we both stole a glance at Emmett. Emmett looked between the both of us trying to figure it out.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"We will talk about it after dinner." I said.

"That's not fair. Why does Edward get to know before me? That's cold Bella. I thought we were friends." Emmett protested.

Edward laughed while I went and hugged Emmett.

"I'm sorry Teddy but Edward was there with me when I found out so please just be patient a little while longer and you will know. Okay?" I said. "Besides, Alice doesn't even know yet."

"Well in that case. I can wait." he said as he left the room.

"I thought he figured it out." Edward said.

"I did to. Would you like to help me make dinner?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?" Edward asked.

Dinner was great. It hit the spot and I feel really stuffed. We did have tacos and everyone was able to assemble their own to their liking. Emmett kept looking between Edward and I trying to figure out what we were keeping from him.

Carlisle called everyone's attention just as we were taking our dishes to the kitchen.

"Please meet in the living room once you have your plate in the dish washer. I am calling a family meeting." Carlisle said.

I stood once everyone was all settled in the living room.

"I have an announcement to make." I half yelled to get everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Is everything ok?" Rosalie asked.

"I will finally know what's going on." Emmett said.

"Bella, what's going on?" asked Jasper.

I looked to Edward who grabbed my hand and nodded his head for me to continue.

I took a deep breath and spoke the words, "I'm pregnant."

**A/N**

**AHHH… Two Chapters in One day… I'm so proud of my self LoL… **

**So, what do you think the families reactions will be? What do you think Bella is going to do? I would LOVE to hear what you think…. **

**I know, this chapter is longer then the last couple but I just couldn't end it till she told everyone. **

**I'm not sure who's POV I will do next, but I'm leaning more towards Edwards this time… **

**Until next time… Have a great week…. **


	10. Um Double

**SM owns all people, places, and things related to the Twilight Saga….**

**I'm just added my own personal twist to them…. **

**Sorry for having not updated recently… Real Life is making it tough to do so… **

**I hope everyone is still with me so far. This chapter will have a flash back; just not sure if there will be more then one. **

**I have no play list this chapter, but let me know if you know a song that goes with it… **

**Now on with the story… **

***BPV***

Two months. It's been two months since my casts were removed and I found out I was pregnant. Breaking the news to my family wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, although Rosalie took the news hard.

***Flash Back***

"_I'm pregnant." There I said it. _

_Silence._

_The silence continued on for a while. _

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

"_What? How is that possible? You took the day after pill. Didn't you?" Rose all but screamed. I had a feeling she would take it bad. _

"_Have you thought about what you're going to do?" asked Jasper. _

_Emmett and Alice were too shocked to say anything. Edward continued to rub my hand. _

"_Yes I took the pill. No I haven't thought about it yet, but I do know that abortion is out. I do not believe in that and it's not the baby's fault. I have pictures if anyone wants to see?" _

_Rose stood from her seat and stormed out of the dining room. Emmett followed her only to return a few minutes later stating that Rosalie locked him out of his bedroom saying she needed to be by herself right now. _

_Esme placed her hand on mine and said, "Give her time to get her mind wrapped around this. It's not easy for her right now. She still feels like she should have protected you. Don't give me that look sweetie, Rose means well." _

"_Well, first things first; I know Dad will agree with me on this. I think we need to get Bella on a healthy diet. It will be good for you and the baby even if you are considering adoption. You will want the baby to be healthy. What do you think Dad?" Emmett asked. _

"_That is an excellent idea. I will get you some prenatal pills. Also, if you would like, we can pick up some of those parental books, and what to expect books. What do you think?"_

"_Oh and lets not forget that you will need maturity clothes." said Alice. _

"_Wow. Thanks everyone. I still don't know what I will do but its great having all of you there with me. I know this is a lot to take in. I still have to make an appointment with a doctor to keep tabs on me and I do need to take to Sienna my therapist." I said. _

"_I think that is a great idea. Also, continue writing in your journal any concerns or questions that you have so you can talk them over with her." said Esme. _

"_Yes. I haven't stopped writing in it." I replied. _

"_Great. Now who wants to play Monopoly?" asked Jasper._

**End Flash Back**

Rosalie and I talked later that night and she explained how I shouldn't have to go through this on top of everything else that I'm going through. She said she wasn't upset with me, but with what is going on and at those bastards. Her words not mine. Rose is actually thrilled that I am pregnant, well in a round about way. She said she will be there for me if I need her to run out and get me something for my cravings, which are still tacos. Rosalie has always loved babies and children, and she would make a wonderful mother one day. I finally got her to crave and look at the ultrasounds that I got, and just as I suspected, she knew what she was looking at unlike Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Those guys can be really clueless.

I am five months pregnant now and I still don't know what I am going to do. The family has been very supportive of every decision I've had. I've kept a great scrape book of all the ultra sounds just incase I do decide to place the baby for adoption. Emmett is great helping me a healthy diet but also allowing me my tacos since I'm still craving those. Jasper has been helping me when I burst into tears which are all the time, damn hormones. Alice is well Alice. She finally got her wish and was allowed to buy maturity clothes. Rosalie and Edward are there when I need to just chill out and talk or watch TV. Esme and Carlisle have been great with getting a doctor who specializes in pregnant rape victims which is where I am at the moment, waiting for my name to be called.

Alice is here with me and she's excited to be here because she gets to hear the baby's heartbeat and maybe see the baby on screen.

"Alice, must you continue to bounce like that?" I asked.

"Relax Bella. I'm just excited. I've never seen anything like this before." Alice answered.

"You've seen the ultra sound pictures of the baby. What more is there to see?" I asked.

"There's a difference between seeing a picture and seeing the baby on screen. I mean I know you're pregnant because of your adorable baby belly but seeing the baby on screen makes it more real to me." She said as she placed her hand on my belly. "Oh my goodness. What was that?" she screeched as she felt the baby kick again. She had tears in her eyes once she realized what it was. "Oh my god." She screamed.

"Alice, quiet down. You're going to scare the other people here." I said.

"I'm sorry. I've just never felt a baby move before." She said bouncing up and down again. "I've got to text Mom and Rosalie. I'm the first to feel him move. They are going to be jealous." Alice said as she fished her phone out of her purse.

"Wait. You said him. You think it's a boy? Oh and I hate to break it to you but you're not the first to feel the baby move. Rose was." I said.

"What? That's not fair." Alice whined.

"Sorry. Rose was sitting next to me last night when the baby moved and you know Rose, she took it upon herself and touched my belly. She reacted the same way as you are now." I said.

"Well that sucks." Alice pouted. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"I don't know. I mean, if I decided to put the baby up for adoption, (Alice face fell); I thought the adoptive parents would want to be surprised. What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"Are you really looking into adoption?' she asked.

"I'm not sure yet Alice. I'm not mentally stable nor can I afford to take care of a baby right now and what about school? I still have a year left of high school." I said. "The baby will have a better chance with an older couple who are both mentally and finically stable to care for him or her but we can find out the sex of the baby just to make you happy. Don't think I don't know that you and Esme are designing a nursery already just incase I do decide to keep the baby." I said with a small smile. It's nice to know that they care so much and are willing to help me.

"How'd you know? Alice asked.

"Oh come on now Alice, you guys aren't good at keeping it a secret. I walk in on you two talking and you automatically stopped talking so hmm I wonder." I replied with a smile.

"Well, we have several ideas picked out and we were thinking that we could use the room a crossed the hall from you so you wouldn't have to go that far. I have all the ideas drawn out of course. We were just waiting to see if it was a boy or girl so know which one to go with. Plus, I've actually picked out names to. I wasn't sure if you would have wanted to do it or not but I was bored and just starting thinking about them." Alice said.

"Oh yeah. What are they?" I asked. My interest is now peaked. The more she talked about names and nurseries, the more I wanted to keep the baby.

"Well for a boy I was playing around with Charlie's name and came up with Logan Charles, and I know how much you love watching Bewitched, so I thought of Endora since she's your favorite character and for her middle name I thought of Renee so the girls name I picked is Endora Renee or Endora Rose. What do you think?" she asked.

I felt tears in my eyes. That was so very thoughtful of Alice to think of my parents like that. I really did love the boy's name I think I would go with the second name if I were to name the baby.

"You hate them, don't you? Is that why you're crying?" Alice asked worrying.

"No, I'm crying because I love them. You just got me a little excited about the baby, with the names and talking about nurseries." I answered with a huge smile because she really did.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Yay. Maybe later we can talk about nursery colors and clothes." Alice said with a bigger smile then I've ever seen on her face.

I groaned with that thought.

"Ms. Swan. We are ready for you." said a nurse holding a door open for me. "Right this way. Right this way. We are going to do your weight and blood pressure. We also need a urine sample." The nurse said.

I watched as she did what she needed and then I stood on the scale. Everything looked good according to the nurse so she led me to a room to wait for my doctor.

Alice was reading an article in the What to Expect When You're Expecting while stared off into space.

"Is this really what the baby looks like at 25 weeks?" Alice asked as she turned the book so I could see the picture.

"Sort of, but remember, that's a 3D ultrasound, I don't get those because I'm not high risk." I answered as the doctor came into the room.

"Ms. Swan, how are you feeling today?" she asked.

"I'm feeling pretty good. I still have cravings for tacos and I'm still crying a lot. That's pretty much it. Dr. Randal this is my best friend Alice. Alice this is Dr. Randal." I said.

"Nice to me you." They said to each other as they shook hands.

"That sounds good Ms. Swan. Have you had any swelling in your hands, legs or feet?" she asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Alright, that sounds good. I am concerned about your weight gain though. You weighed in at 115 lbs. You should be around 125 at your 25th week. Are you eating right? Are you getting enough rest?"

"Yes. Alice's brother and dad have me on a healthy diet and the only junk foods I eat are tacos, although I will have a piece of cake or pie once in a while."

"I will see how the baby looks today. I have to do measurements so that will tell me if the baby is growing the way it should. Your vitals look good and there's not a lot of sugar in your urine so that's a plus. Alright, it's time for you to lay back and lower your pants a little and bring your shirt up. I have to measure your stomach now." Dr. Randal said as she took out her measuring tape.

"Measurements look good. It is time for the ultra sound to get the baby's measurements." Dr. Randal said as she prepared the machine.

"You ready Alice?" I asked.

"I've been ready since we walked into this room." Alice replied.

"Here we go Ms. Swan. This might be a bit cold. I won't take long. Would like to know the sex of the baby if I can see it?" the doctor asked.

I looked at Alice who was nodding her head and said yes. I think I'm just as excited as Alice is now.

"Here we go. Here's the baby's head. Wait. No way, couldn't be. I would have seen this sooner." The doctor was talking to herself.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" I demanded.

"There is nothing wrong dear. I'm just trying to figure out how I missed this before. I am going to put the sound on and let you listen to it while I do my measurements." She said as the baby's heartbeat filled the room, but it wasn't what I was expecting.

"Dr. Randal, is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"What is it Bella?" asked Alice.

"Look at the screen Alice. There's two heads there." I said.

"Twins?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Bella is having twins, and here is baby A which is a boy. Let me get a picture of him. Right here is baby B which a girl. I'm going to get a picture of her as well. All done now, you may wipe your belly now." The doctor said as she handed me some paper towels.

"I'm glad we did that ultra sound because I thought my stomach measurements were wrong but I now know they are not. I'm still concerned about your lack of weight gain; however, the babies seem to have enough room right now. We will be changing your appointments from every month to every two weeks since you are now considered high risk. Have you decided if you are going to keep them or put them up for adoption?" Dr. Randal asked me.

"I'm still not sure. I know it would be easier for one baby to be adopted then it would two babies to the same parents and I don't want them to be split up so I will have to think about this harder, but if I were to have to answer right now, I would say that I would be keeping them because I want them to be together and not be separated." I answered. "Don't get me wrong, that's not the only reason I want to keep them. I do love them even if I'm to young to take care of them." I said.

"I'm to hear it. Now, here are your pictures for today. Make your follow up appointment at the front desk. You call me if you need me, no matter the time of day. Ok?" said Dr. Randal.

"Yes. Thank you again." I replied.

"Anytime Sweetie. Have a good day." And with that the doctor walked out the room.

"Oh my god Bella. Twins. I'm super excited now. This means double planning." Alice said while jumping up and down.

I'm still too shocked to say anything. What am I going to do now with twins?

"I'm calling Mom on our way out if that's okay with you?" asked Alice.

"Sure". I replied.

I barely heard anything Alice said to Esme, although some words I did hear like baby, twins, nurseries. I tried not to think about anything on our way home. I just wanted to curl up on the couch with a blanket and take a nap and that's exactly what I did when I got home, well after I gave Esme a hug.

**A/N**

**Well, what do you think? I would love to hear your thoughts… **


End file.
